Warriors and Soul Eater
by RedFire195065
Summary: Maka, Sou, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*star and Tsubaki are teleported into a strange world and are CATS. Now they have to help all four clans to stop their greatest enemy.
1. What Happened

**Here is another Warriors crossover, but this time we have Soul Eater people! =) (Kid: I hope I turn into a symmetrical cat! =3) That's not going to happen. (Kid: TT-TT) (Maka: Can't you at least be nice to someone?) FOOLS! Also this takes place in the fourth book of the Warriors (The one with Fireheart and how he became a memeber of Thunderclan and all that other stuff) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Soul Eater!**

* * *

><p>A sandy blond cat opened her eyes. She lifted her head and looked around the clearing. She then noticed a snowy white cat that was laying two feet away from her. She looked down and saw that she had paws. The sandy blond's eyes widen and she stood up in a heartbeat. She looked at her paws. <em>What the? <em>She thought. Then she looked at the snowy white cat that looked like it was asleep. _No... That can't be..._ She padded over to the snowy white cat and looked at it. Her heart stopped as she got a closer look at the cat's razor shrap teeth. _Yep! It is him. _The blond cat flicked her tail acorss the white toms muzzle. Soon the white tom's red eyes opened and he looked at the she-cat beside him. "Wha... Maka? Is that you?" He asked. Maka looked at the white tom and sighed. "So it is you, huh Soul." She said. Soul's eyes widen and he shot up on all four of his paws.

"What the heck happened? Why the heck are we cats and where are the others?" Maka shook her head.

"I don't know, but I think I got a hunch on who sent us here." Soul looked at Maka.

"Really! Who?" Maka shook her head.

"Let's find the others so we all could talk about this." Soul nodded and the two cats padded through the forest.

* * *

><p>"Patty! Liz! Where are you?" A black tom with three white stripes on his left ear shouted. The tom looked left and right, but didn't find his weapons. The tom gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth again only to yowl in pain after something blond hit him on his right side. The black tom landed on the ground and groaned in pain. He then looked over at saw a light blond she-cat with blue friendly eyes. The she-cat was laughing and pointing her tail at the black tom. "Hey, sis! I found Kid!" She shouted as she bounced up and down. Kid got up and glared at the light blond she-cat.<p>

"Patty were you trying to kill me?" Patty looked at Kid then laughed.

"Of course not~! I wouldn't kill you!" Kid's ears went down as he looked at the energetic she-cat. He opened his mouth, but only to be intrupped by another voice.

"There you two are!" Patty and Kid looked over to see a she-cat that looked like Patty only this she-cat's pelt was darker then Patty's. She had blue eyes and she was panting. She looked at Patty and Kid. "Patty please don't run off like that. I'm still getting used to being a cat, okay." The she-cat asked. Patty smiled.

"Okay, sis!" Kid stared at the blond she-cat.

"Finally you show up, Liz! Now we have to find the others." Liz nodded then looked around the forest. She then looked back at Kid.

"Were do we find them?" One of Kid's ears twitched as he looked around the forest. He turned his head to face Liz and Patty.

"Knowing Maka she would pick a clearing."

"So you're saying that we have to find a clearing?" Kid nodded and turned his head back to the forest. He closed his eyes as he sniffed the air. He smelt Patty and Liz's scents then he smelt something else. He opened his eyes and glanced back at the twin she-cats.

"Be careful though... I smelt a differnet scent, but I believe it was stale." Liz and Patty lifted their noses and sniffed the air as well. Then they looked back at Kid and nodded. Kid nodded back then started padding through the forest. "Come on! We have to find the others." Patty and Liz bounded towards him trying to catch up.

* * *

><p>"YAHOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, HERE TO TEACH ANY CAT OR DOG HOW TO BE LIKE ME! HAHAHAHAHA! A teal pelted tom shouted. A black pelted she-cat looked up at the tom and sighed. "Come one Black*star get down from there." She asked. Black*star then laughed again. He jumped off of the branch he was sitting on and did a front flip in the air. He landed in front of the black she-cat and smirked.<p>

"Stop worrying Tsubaki." He then looked around the sandy clearing they were at **(A/N: I'm sorry it's been awhile since I read the book, so my memory may be bad.)**. He then looked back at Tsubaki. "Didn't you say that Maka and Kid would be here?" Tsubaki nodded.

"Maka would think of a clearing big enough for all of us to meet, and I'm kind of glad that this forest had one." That's when they heard rustling coming from the bushes. They turned around to see Kid, Patty and Liz walk out. Kid looked up and saw Black*star and Tsubaki. Liz looked around. "Hey! Where are Maka and Soul?" She asked. Black*star shrugged.

"They could be late or they could be-" He was cut off as Maka and Soul ran in the clearing. The two cats were panting as they padded towards the gathering cats. Liz, Kid and Tsubaki sighed in relief. Kid looked at the two cats. "We thought something happened to the two of you." He said. Maka nodded in agreement. After the two stopped panting they looked at each other.

"So... Does anyone know who brought us here," Kid looked at Maka and saw that she was looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" The others looked at Maka. One of Maka's ears twitched and she looked over at her right. Kid and Tsubaki did the same. Patty and Liz turned their heads in the dierection of the other cats. Black*star and Soul moved their heads so they can see clearing. Over by the bushes they saw a flame-colored tom with a long-haired white tom, a small dusky brown she-cat, a golden brown tabby tom, a white tom and a white she-cat with ginger splotches. The golden brown tabby snarled, "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Maka and teh others got in a line standing side by side. Kid, Maka, Soul and Tsubaki looked at the cats calmly, Patty was looking around, admiring the forest, while Liz was shaking her fur off. The golden tabby snarled and got into a hunters crouch.

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing on Thudnerclan territory?" The flame-colored tom moved is tail in front of the tabby. The tom looked at the ginger tom then looked back at Maka and the others. The tom moved his green gaze towards the cats. "May I ask who you all are?" He asked. Maka stared at the cat. "We won't say our names unless you say yours." She said. The flame-colored tom stared at the cat in front of him. Then he smiled. He looked at the white tom and he nodded. The two cats looked at the stranges.

"My name is Fireheart. I'm the clan's deputy." He moved his tail towards the smaller white tom. "This is Cloudpaw, my apprentice." Cloudpaw lifted his head high and smirked. The white tom stepped up. "My name is Whitestorm." He said then he moved his tail to the white she-cat with ginger spots. "This is my apprentice, Brightpaw." The she-cat stared at the other cats and her tail tip twitched. Whitestorm looked over and pointed his tail at the brown she-cat. "This is Mousefur-he then pointed his tail towards the the golden tom who was now standing-and this is Thronpaw." The two nodded. Fireheart then looked at Maka and the others.

"We told you our names. You tell us yours." Maka nodded.

"My name is Maka."

"I'm Kid." Soul yawned. "My name is Soul." He lazily said. Patty bounced up and down.

"I'm Patty, I'm Patty!"

"My name's Liz." Tsubkai smiled.

"Hi nice to meet you. My name is Tsubkai." That's when Tsubaki looked around. "Hey where's-" She was cut off by loud laughter. All the cats turned their heads and saw Black*star standing on a branch. He looked down at all the cats and smirked.

"MY NAME IS THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I'M HERE TO SHOW WHATEVER THING YOU WORSHIP HOW STRONG I REALLY AM! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Maka gritted her teeth then glared at Black*star.

"Will you come down from there!" Black*star jumped down and did a front flip and landed on his paws and bounded to his friends. Fireheart, Whitestrom and Mousefur stared at the young cat with widen eyes.

"My, my, my. This cat is very well trained to do that." Fireheart and Mousefur nodded. Fireheart padded towards the group of cats and sniffed them. He then moved his head back.

"You all smell like kittypets!" Maka tilted her head a bit.

"What's a 'kittypet'?" Whitestorm then padded towards the group of cats, followed by the others.

"Kittypets aer twoleg cats." Maka nodded. "You all don't seem to be wearing any collars... Which means you gave up kittypet life?" Maka and her firends looked at each other then looked back at the clan cats and they nodded. Kid stepped forward.

"Yes. We abonded our kittypet life and now are loners. We have nothing to eat and we have no idea how to hunt for oursleves." Fireheart and Whitestrom gave them pity looks then the two looked at each other and nodded. They looked back at the group of young cats. Fireheart smiled.

"Would you like to join Thunderclan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! =) (Kid: Even in cat form I'm still asymmetrical! TT-TT) (Maka: *pats Kid's back* Don't worry... I'm sure something good turns up!) That's right! Hope you enjoyed! ^_^<strong>


	2. Meeting the Clan and New Eneimes

**Here is chapter two and I don't think I have anything else to say, but this. Some parts will be in POV, so I think that's it. Oh wait! I forgot to mention that I have bad memory, so the information in this may come out wrong... I'm still trying to remember what happened in the 4th book. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka's POV)<strong>

I stared at Fireheart and Whitestorm. I looked over at my friends and saw that they were amazed as well. I then looked at the two toms in front of us and saw that they were smiling. "I guess you guys weren't expecting that, right?" Fireheart asked as his whiskers tiwtched in amusement. I nodded my head. I saw Thornpaw stare at Fireheart and Whitestorm with widen eyes. "You can't take kittypets in just like that!" He exclaimed. Brightpaw looked at Thornpaw. "Thornpaw don't you get it? These cats maybe the same age as us. And plus they abonded their kittypet life to live in the forest." She explained. Thornpaw stared at Brightpaw.

"So?"

"So! Only one of the cats in their group knows how to fight! The others may not know! If we left them in the forest wandering around they might be crowfood!" Thornpaw looked at Brightpaw now understanding what she means. The golden tom sighed and looked at Fireheart and us.

"Bluestar isn't going to like this." Black*star heard Thornpaw and looked at the tabby apprentice. "Whose Bluestar?" He asked as he raised his tail. Fireheart looked at Black*star. He tilted his head a little.

"I forgot to ask... But by any chance are you the leader of this little group?" Black*star looked at Fireheart and smirked.

"OF COURSE I AM! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I sighed and looked at Fireheart.

"No. He's not the leader of this group." Soul rested his tail on his front paws. "If he was then we all would of been crazy by now." He said. Kid, Liz and Tsubaki nodded in agreement. Black*star glared at Soul.

"What'd you say you white fur-ball?" Soul glared back at the loud teal pelted tom.

"You'd make a bad leader! That's what I said!" Black*star tackled Soul and the two started fighting. Mousefur, Whitestorm and Fireheart stared at the two then looked over at us.

"Do they always fight like this?" I nodded my head and sighed. I looked at Cloudpaw and saw that his tail tip kept twitching. Fireheart saw me staring at the white apprentice and saw this, too. "Cloudpaw! Why don't you stay here with Mousefur, Thornpaw and Brightpaw! Me and Whitestorm will take these cats with us." Cloudpaw looked at Fireheart and nodded his head. Fireheart then looked back at us. He flicked his tail.

"Come on. Me and Whitestorm will escort you to Thunderclan camp." I nodded. Fireheart turned around and followed a path with Whitestorm padding next to him. I followed behind them with Kid padding next to me. Soul and Liz were behind us followed by Tsubkai and Patty and Black*star bringing up the rear. During the whole time when we were padding through the forest no one made a sound. The only thing that could be heard was the rustling of the bushes and trees against the wind and the sound of small animals running through the forest trying to find food. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was in a pinkish, orangeish color. _Looks to me like it's about to turn night time. _I thought. That's when I felt more heat coming trhough me. I looked over and saw that Kid was padding a little to close to me. I felt my whole body going warm under my pelt. I opened my to say something, but sighed and just gave up. I then saw Kid looking at me. "Is somthing wrong, Maka?" He whispered. I smiled and shook my head.

"No. Everything is fine Kid. It's just that..." Kid looked at me with a worried experrsion written across his face.

"What's wrong?" I glanced over at Fireheart and peered over his shoulder to see bushes blocking our path. I then glanced back at Kid and smiled.

"Nevermind. I don't think it was important."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kid's POV)<strong>

I stared at Maka and sighed. "Okay. Whatever you say." I replied. That's when Whitestorm and Fireheart stopped walking. The two turned their heads to face us. "This is the entrance to Thunderclan camp." Whitestorm said. That's when the bushes rustled and a sleek black-and-gray tabby tom stepped out. He stared at us then looked at Whitestrom and Fireheart. "What do we have here? Are they rouges or are they loners?" He asked. He then sniffed the air and a growl rose in his throat. "They're kittypets! Why are you bringing them in camp for? Are you trying to get more kittypets to join Thunderclan, Fireheart!" Fireheart's ear flicked. Whitestrom stepped forward.

"These cats look like apprentices and plus they abonded their kittypets life to live in the woods. But only one cat can fight in this group. We are letting them join us, Darkstripe." Darkstripe snorted.

"Whatever, but I'm not going to mentor one of them!" Fireheart shook his head. "You don't have a choice Darkstripe. We have so little warriors, so one of the mentors will have two apprentices." Fireheart explained. Darkstripe glared at Fireheart then stepped aside.

"You have to talk to Bluestar about this. She might just reject them, because of you-know-who." I noticed Fireheart stiffen, but didn't say anything. Fireheart nodded and, he and Whitestorm took us inside the camp. I saw a rock with a den on the top. _I'm guessing that's were their leader, Bluestar sleeps. _I thought as I looked over and saw a brown tabby kit with amber eyes stumble out of another den. One of my ears flicked as the kit stared at us. _I have a bad feeling about that kit. _I then looked over and saw a black-and-white tom padding out of another den staring at us with widen eyes. I looked over at another den and saw elder cats walking out and they, too had the same experrsion as the black-and-white tom. I realize that all the clan memebers were outside staring at us. I looked over and saw Fireheart walked up the rock, Whitestorm following him. The two stopped at the top and they whispered somthing to each other. I strained my ears to hear, but they were to far and high for me to hear. I then noticed that Whitestorm went inside the leaders den and Fireheart stayed outside. He looked at all of the cats that were in the clearing and the I realized that we were in the front. Fireheart nodded.

"I can see that you meet new members for the clan!" All teh cats gasped as they heard that we were going to be part of their clan. I saw a pale tabby tom with dark black stripes walk forward. "I was right! If you all can smell these newcomers scent then you would of realize that they're kittypets!" He shouted. He looked at us then at Fireheart. "Once a kittypet always a kittypet, huh?" Fireheart stared at the pale tabby tom.

"Have a heart, Longtail. Did you expect me to leave these small cats in the wild tp be crowfood? Including when we have a bunch of rouge cats wandering the place?" Longtail's ears dropped and I saw him nodding.

"Sorry if I intruppted, Fireheart." Fireheart smiled.

"It's alright, Longtail. Now... It's time we gave them apprentice names!" Their were yowls of approval through out the clearing. Fireheart flicked his tail at Black*star. "Black*star, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as, Bluepaw!" Bluepaw smirked and raised his head high. Fireheart then flicked his tail at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki, from this day foward until you recevie your warrior name you will be known as, Ravenpaw!" Ravenpaw looked at her paws, embrassed with all the cats looking at her. Fireheart then looked at Patty and Liz. "Liz, from this day foward until you recevie your warrior name you will be known as, Lightpaw!" Lightpaw smiled. "Patty, from this day foward until you recevie your warrior name you will be known as, Sunpaw!" Sunpaw jumped up and down laughing. Some of the warriors purred in amusment and the elders did the same. Fireheart then looked at Soul. "Soul, from this day foward until you recevie your warrior name you will be known as, Whitepaw!" Whitepaw smirked and rested his tail on his paws. Fireheart then looked at me. "Kid, from this day foward until you recevie your warrior name you will be known as, Nightpaw!" I stared at Fireheart then looked at everybody esle. I smiled and looked back at Fireheart. He was know looking at Maka. "Maka, from this day foward until you recevie your warrior name you will be known as, Sandpaw!" Sandpaw raised her head and smiled at Fireheart. Fireheart nodded at us then looked over at the other cats. "You may of already notice that we have, so little warriors! But that won't stop us from becoming stronger! With these cats helping us, Thunderclan will become stronger!" All the cats yowled in agreement. I noticed that Sunpaw, Lightpaw, Bluepaw, Ravenpaw, Whitepaw and Sandpaw were yowling, too. I smiled and joined in. _It looks like this is our new home until we can get back. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Fireheart's POV)<strong>

I smiled as I saw the new apprentices yowling with their new clans. I waited for the noise to die down and looked at the apprentices. "Brackenfur your new apprentice is Ravenpaw!" Ravenpaw looked around the stopped when she noticed that Brackfur was already padding towards her. He stopped and sat down next to her. I nodded. "Runningwind your new apprentice is Bluepaw!" I saw Bluepaw look around wildly and then he stopped when he saw Runningwind padding towards him. He sat down next to Bluepaw. "Sandstorm your new apprentice is Sandpaw!" I noticed that Whitepaw and Nightpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. Sandstorm padded towards Sandpaw and sat next to her. She then looked at me. "Fireheart if this is a joke then you out did yourself." She purred. Sandpaw nodded. "I feel like I have a twin sister now." She meowed. Sandstorm purred at her apprentice.

"I have that feeling, too." I nodded then looked over at the rest of Sandpaw's group.

"Darkstripe!" I saw Darkstripe padding inside and he walked over to the front. "Your going to mentor Fernpaw and Nightpaw!" I saw Nightpaw giving me a I-don't-trust-him look. I gave him a I-know look and he sighed. Darkstripe grumbled something, but sat beside Nightpaw. I looked at Bluestar's den and saw Whitestorm coming out. He padded towards me. "She agrees with you on bringing them here." He whispered. I nodded then looked back at the clearing.

"Whitestorm you will be mentoring Brightpaw and Whitepaw!" Whitestorm smiled as he padded down Highrock and padded towards Whitepaw. Whitestorm sat down next to him. "Longtail you will be mentoring Swiftpaw along with Sunpaw!" Longtail padded toward Sunpaw and sat down beside her. Sunpaw looked at Longtail and started laughing. Longtail was taken back and stared at Sunpaw.

"What's so funny?" Sunpaw contuined laughing and Lightpaw leaned in towards her sister and whispered somthing. Sunpaw stopped laughing and sat up stright. I noticed that Lightpaw was smirking as she looked at me. I smiled.

"Dustpelt you will be mentoring Ashpaw and Lightpaw!" Dustpelt looked at me surprised then nodded. He padded towards Lightpaw and sat down. I nodded. "Let's get some rest. Tommorrow will be a long day and we also have the Gathering to attend to!" I noticed that Goldenflower was walking towards the front. "Goldenflower is there something wrong?" She shook her head and looked at me. "Are you going to tell the clans about the new apprentices?" She asked. I looked at the Sandpaw and the others. I saw that Sandpaw's tail tip twitched. I then looked over at Goldenflower.

"I will annouce them to the clans!" I saw Darkstripe stand up.

"And you're going to show how weak we are by telling the clans that we adopted more kittypets to the clan?" I glared at the dark-and-gray warrior.

"Don't worry, Darkstirpe. I can tell that these apprentces are stronger then they look." Darkstirpe growled. I saw Nightpaw stand up. He looked at his mentor then at me.

"I think we should all get some rest. I maybe new here, but when I was walking in your territory I smelt your sent on one side of a road and another on the other side. That told me that you have to put your scent there every now and then, so your enemy doesn't take it, right?" I stared at Nightpaw amazed that he figured that out quickly. I saw Sandpaw nodding her head in agreement. I nodded at Nightpaw.

"Let's all get rest! This meeting is over! Swiftpaw, Ashpaw and Fernpaw can you show Nightpaw and his friends to the apprentices den?" The three cats nodded. Once everybody went back to their duties I jumped down from Highrock only to see Nightpaw standing outside the apprentices den. He was letting all the other apprentices inside then moved in front of Sandpaw. I strained my ears to listen in on what he was saying. I caught a glimsp of him looking at me then he nudged Sandpaw over to the dirtplace tunnel. I was about to follow them when Sandstorm walked in front of me.

"Why don't you leave those cats alone. I think they want to talk in private, Fireheart." I looked at Sandstorm and sighed. _Maybe she's right. Those two seem really close._

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka's POV)<strong>

I followed Nightpaw over to a tunnel and saw that no one was over here. I looked at Nightpaw and he was sitting down. "So you want to talk about on who brought us here?" I asked as I sat down next to him. Nightpaw nodded. "Yes. I thought about for a while and I keep thinking Blair was the one, who sent us here." He replied. I nodded and looked at my paws.

"I don't think it was Blair though." I could feel Nightpaw staring at me.

"Why do you think that?" I looked at Nightpaw.

"Well... Blair isn't one to remember some spells and plus whoever sent us here has to have _really _strong magic." Nightpaw nodded and looked at his own paws.

"Who do you think that could be?" I shrugged.

"I'm either thinking Free or..." I trailed off sunddenly realizing what may be going on now. Nightpaw looked at me then realiztion hit him.

"You don't think..." I looked away from Nightpaw and nodded.

"It has to be her! She's the only which I know who would want to get rid of us!" Nightpaw shook his head.

"But I don't understand how she'll be alive. You killed her didn't you?" I looked at my paws and thought for a moment. _I killed her...right? I know I did, but how come... _My eyes then widen.

"Snakes!" Nightpaw jumped at my suddne outburst.

"What? Why are you talking about snakes now?" I looked at Nightpaw.

"Don't you get it? When Proffesser Stein and my dad were fighting Medusa they said they couldn't find her soul. And when I faced Medusa I lost track of her soul. What I didn't realize was that she was able to control snakes!" Nightpaw's eyes widen as he figured out where I was going with this.

"What you're saying is is that we have to find a place where's there's snakes?" I nodded. Nightpaw sighed. "You do realize that the both of us are the only ones who know this right?" I nodded once again. "This means we have to find a way to get Sandstrom and Darkstripe to get us to a place were there's snakes." I shook my head which Nightpaw gave me a confused experssion.

"No need. I found one." Nightpaw nodded.

"We have to sneak out of camp just to see if she followed us, right?" I nodded.

"We'll have to do it tommorrow during the gathering." Nightpaw nodded.

"I hope you have a good idea on what you're doing." I smiled and licked his ear.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." After that I turned around and padded to the apprentice's den leaving a very stunned, Nightpaw.

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul's POV)<strong>

I looked around the den and noticed that Sandpaw and Nightpaw haven't come back from meeting up with Fireheart. _I wonder what's taking them so long. _I thought. I looked over and saw Cloudpaw sleeping beside Brightpaw and Thronpaw. Swiftpaw was sleeping beside Fernpaw and Ashpaw, Sunpaw, Lightpaw and Ravenpaw were sleeping together and there was one moss nest left for Sandpaw. I was sleeping with Bluepaw and Nightpaw, whenever he came back. My ears twitched as I heard movement. I looked over and saw Sandpaw padding in followed by Nightpaw. The two of them padded over to their nest and laid down on them. After I heard Sandpaw sleeping I leand in and whispered, "What did Fireheart want to talk to you two about?" I asked. Nightpaw yawned. "He just wanted to know if we were the leader or deputy for our little group." He whispered back. One of my ears twitched.

"Why would he asked that?" Nightpaw shrugged.

"He must of thought Sandpaw was Sand_star _or somthing" I chuckled.

"That's cool." Nightpaw laid his head on his fore paws and rested his tail on his nose. I yawned as well and laid my head on my fore paws as well. Then sleep took over me.

* * *

><p>"Whitepaw. Whitepaw. WHITEPAW WAKE UP!" My ear twitched and I raised my head up to see Sandpaw glaring at me. I yawnd and looked around the den. I saw that the only ones left were me, Sandpaw and Nightpaw. My tail tip twitched as I looked at Sandpaw. "Why did you wake me up so dang early, Sandpaw?" I yawned as I stretched my forepaws out. My back arched and I yawned ever louder. After a few heart beats I stood up and stared to groom myself. Sandpaw sighed. "You do realize that we're apprentices, right?" She asked and I nodded, and looked over and saw Nightpaw staring outside the den. I then looked back at Sandpaw.<p>

"We have to get up early because of dawn patrol." I jerked my head back facing Sandpaw.

"What do you mean 'dawn patrol'?" Sandpaw shook her head.

"We have dawn patrol, hunting patrols, and border patorls. Not to mention that we have training, too." I nodded my head.

"When did you learn all this?"

"I asked Fireheart what clans do and he told me everything." I sighed.

"This is really uncool." I saw Nightpaw flicked his tail. "Darkstirpe, Sandstorm and Whitestorm are coming!" He said. Sandpaw padded over to Nightpaw and I followed her outside. Nightpaw followed behind me and soon enough we saw the three warriors stop in front of us. Whitestorm flicked his tail. "Come on. We have border patrol." He said. I looked around and noticed that Brightpaw and Fernpaw weren't with us. I looked back at my mentor.

"Where are Brightpaw and Fernpaw?" Whitestorm looked at me.

"They're training with Longtail, Runningwind, Bluepaw, Swiftpaw and Sunpaw." I nodded.

"Where are Lightpaw and Ravenpaw then?"

"Ravenpaw is on a hunting patrol with Brackenfur, Mousefur and Thronpaw. Lightpaw, Dustpelt and Ashpaw are in the camp." My ears twitched.

"Why can't they train or hunt?" Sandpaw nudged me with her paw. I looked at her.

"They have to leave warriors here at the camp just in case enimes attack, mouse-brain!" I stared at her.

"When did you learn that word?" Sandstorm purred. "Even though she's a kittypet she catches on very quickly to clan life." She said. Sandpaw looked at her mentor and smiled.

"I do my best to fit in." Sandstorm nodded. And started padding towards the entrance. Sandpaw followed her mentor. Darkstripe and Nightpaw followed behind which left me and Whitestorm in the back. When we made it outside of the camp I saw Sandpaw and Nightpaw sniffing the air. I did the same. I smelt Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Sandstorm, Sandpaw and Nightpaw's scents. I then looked back at at Whitestorm who was observing us.

"You three have a nack at this don't you?" Sandpaw and Nightpaw shrugged.

"This is my second time sniffing the air and finding faimilar scents." Darkstripe looked at Nightpaw. "Second? When was your first?" He asked. I saw that he was interested to know what Nightpaw meant. Nightpaw's ears twitched.

"When I was trying to find the clearing. I did the excat thing I did right now only this time I didn't smell that other scent." Whitestorm stared at Nightpaw.

"What other scent?" Nightpaw looked over at Whitestorm.

"I smelt this scent that smelled like Thunderclan scent, but then it had a mixture of a different scent." I stared at Nightpaw. I then looked over at Sandpaw who was sniffing the air. I then looked at Whitestorm. He was glancing at Darkstripe and I saw the same thing in their eyes. Fear and Anger.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tsubaki's POV)<strong>

I sniffed the air and smelt the scent of mouse. I got into a hunters crouch that Brackenfur had taught me. I looked over and saw Brackenfur nodding his head. I then looked back and saw the mouse scrabbling on the ground looking for food. I sliently stalked over to the mouse and when I was sure I was close enough I leaped. The mouse looked at me and tried to run, but I killed it with one swift bite to the neck. I picked my fresh-kill off the ground and looked at Brackenfur. He was smiling and he padded over to me. "Good job, Ravenpaw! That's your first kill!" He praised. I smiled. "Thanks, but I still think Sandpaw did better then me." I said my voice muffled by the mouse. Brackenfur purred.

"I don't think so. I would say that both you and Sandpaw are evenly matched with the hunting." I nodded. I looked around and saw Mousefur and Thornpaw padding over to us. Thornpaw had a blackbird hanging from his mouth while Mousefur had a big plump mouse haning from her mouth. Thornpaw saw the mouse in my jaws and nodded. "Not bad for a begginger." He said. My tail tip twitched but I kept quite. I looked at Brackenfur. He flicked his tail over to some bramble bushes.

"Why don't you placey your fresh-kill over there. Don't worry we'll come back for it." I nodded and ran over to the bramble bush. I placed the fresh-kill on the ground and pushed some soil on it. After I that I looked back at Brackenfur. He nodded and looked back at Mousefur and Thornpaw. I started to sniff the air when I scented something. I realize that it was a Thunderclan cat, but it also had a different kind of scent. More like... A rouge! I looked at Brackefur.

"There's a rouge in Thunderclan territory!" Brackenfur whirled around and sniffed the air. His eyes went wide and he looked at Mousefur and Thornpaw.

"You two go find the border patrol. After that follow our scents." They nodded. They placed their kill next to mind then they stared bounding back to the camp. Brackenfur looked at me.

"We should check to see who it is." I could see that his eyes were widen with fear. I tried my best not to be afraid. Brackenfur flicked his tail and started following the strange scent. I followed him with questions in my head. _Why is Brackenfur acting, so strangly? This is just a rouge right? Maybe this is a rouge he hates, but then again. Why did this rouge have Thunderclan scent on him._ I lifted my muzzle a bit and sniffed the air again. Then I lowered my muzzle. _Okay the rouge has a stale Thunderclan scent, but still._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what you will call this know, but I guess I'll call this a cliffhanger! =) (Sandpaw: You're trying your best not to smirk, right?) I don't know what you're talking about? (Sandpaw: Letting Sandstorm be my mentor! I could tell you had that all set up, right?) *sighes* You caught me, but don't forget we also have Whitestorm and Whitepaw! (Whitepaw&amp;Whitestorm: Did someone call me?) No now go away! *the two white toms walk away* You know I was about to give Nightpaw the name Darkpaw. (Sandpaw&amp;Nightpaw: Really!) *nods* (Sandpaw&amp;Nightpaw: Has anyone told you that you're crazy?) *shakes head* Nope! In fact that's my first compliment from both of you! (Sandpaw&amp;Nightpaw: *sweat drops* That wasn't a compliment.) *shrugs* Oh who cares! Hope you like the story and can anyone guess who the eneimes are?<strong>


	3. Tigerclaw and Who?

**Here is Chapter three! I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kid's POV)<strong>

I looked at Darkstripe then at Whitestorm. "Something tells me this cat was a friend of yours...right?" I asked. Whitestorm looked at me then at Whitepaw then at Sandpaw. The white warrior sighed. "His name is Tigerclaw. His been exciled from Thunderclan." He explained. I stared at him. I looked over at Whitepaw and Sandpaw and they have the same experssion as me. I looked back at Whitestorm and my mentor.

"What happened?" Whitestorm looked at Darkstripe. "He killed a former deputy named Redtail in order to become deputy. After that he wanted to become leader, so he tried to kill Bluestar." Darkstripe explained. "What happened to Bluestar?" Sandpaw asked. Sandstorm looked at her appretice. "Fireheart stopped Tigerclaw just in time before he could kill Bluestar." She said. Darkstripe and Whitestorm nodded. Whitestorm then looked back towards the entrance of the cave.

"Although I don't remember how many lives she has left." I stared at Whitestorm.

"Wait! You mean Bluestar has more then one life?" He nodded. He then looked at Whitepaw, Sandpaw and me.

"When the deputy becomes leader after the leader dies, they go to the Moonstone and Starclan is supposed to give them nine lives. The leader is then given a star at the end of their names. Just like Bluestar." Sandpaw and I nodded our heads in understanding. I notice Whitepaw becoming confused. "So... What you're saying is that the deputy goes to a stone that looks like a moon then gets their nine lives from that from another clan?" He asked. I saw Sandpaw smack her head with her tail. I looked over at Whitepaw.

"Starclan are cats that died in battles or sickness, but the cats that go there are good. When a cat tires something like what Tigerclaw did they go to the Dark Forest. The Moonstone is located in Windclan territory and it holds a connection with Starclan. Medicine cats go there to share tougnes with Starclan and to see if anything bad happens." Whitepaw nodded his head in understading. _Goodness! He's a mouse-brain alright! At least it didn't take me hours to explain it to him. _I thought. Whitestorm and Sandstorm purred. I looked over at the two. Whitestorm looked at me.

"I can see that you and Sandpaw are fast learners at this. And it's your second day here!" I licked my chest in embrassment. I glanced at Sandpaw and saw her shuffling her paws on the ground. I looked back at Darkstripe and that's when I heard something coming from one of the holly bushes. I looked over and saw Thornpaw and Mousefur jump out. Whitestorm looked over at them, alarmed. Darkstripe's fur bristled.

"What's wrong! Did someone attack you while you were out hunting?" Mousefur panted then after a few heartbeats she nodded. She looked at Darkstripe and Whitestorm. "Ravenpaw scented a rouge in Thunderclan camp!" She yowled. I bit my tounge holding back a hiss. _Great! Now I won't even know if Sandpaw was right about Medusa following us! _I looked over at Sandpaw and saw that she was bristling. I couldn't tell if it was about the bad timing or about Medusa padding around the territory like a kittypet padding around it's twoleg den. I looked back at my mentor and Whitestorm.

"Are we going? I don't think Ravenpaw and Brackenfur will stand a chance against an oppenet they can't win." The two warriors looked at each other and nodded. Darkstripe looked back at me.

"Let's hope you know how to fight, Nightpaw." I smirked.

"I do have a good mentor who taught me, right?" Darkstripe smirked and nodded. He looked over at Sandstorm and Sandpaw. He flicked his tail.

"You two will have to come along and you," -he looked over at Whitepaw-, "you haven't trained on how to fight yet, so you'll have to stay with Whitestorm, Lightpaw, Dustpelt, Ashpaw and Fireheart to guard the camp." He then looked over at Mousefur and Thornpaw. "You two go and tell Brightpaw, Fernpaw, Longtail, Swiftpaw and Sunpaw to go back to camp. After that take Runningwind and Bluepaw with you, so you can catch up with us." Mousefur and Thornpaw nodded and started padding towards the training hollow. Thornpaw then skid to a stop and looked over at Darkstripe. "Brackenfur also told me to tell you to follow his and Ravenpaw's scents!" He shouted then followed his mentor. Darkstripe hissed then looked over at me, Sandpaw and Sandstorm.

"What are you three waiting for, leafbare? Let's move!" He then bounded off following Mousefur and Thornpaw's scent. Sandstorm followed him and me and Sandpaw followed close behind them.

"Nightpaw!" I turned my head around and saw Whitepaw.

"Yeah?" Whitepaw smirked and I saw his sharp teeths.

"Make sure Sandpaw doesn't get hurt, alright!" I nodded then followed after the three cats.

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul's POV)<strong>

I watched as Nightpaw raced after Darkstripe, Sandstorm and Sandpaw then I sighed. _I can't believe I'm staying back here and letting my meister go into battle! _I thought. _I still don't know if I can transform into a scythe, but even if I try will I get killed? _As I thought Iwas nudged by Whitestorm. I looked at him and saw his worried face. "Come on. We have to report this to Fireheart." He said. I nodded and we walked inside the camp. Once inside I saw Fireheart bounding over us. "Is everything okay?" He asked. I looked at Whitestorm and yawned. "I'm going to find Lightpaw and Ashpaw!" I said as I padded towards the apprentices den. I poked my head inside to see Cloudpaw, Ashpaw and Lightpaw talking. "...What's it like being a kittypet?" I heard Ashpaw asked. Lightpaw shrugged. "It's hard to remember." She replied. I padded inside the den and sat down next to Lightpaw and Cloudpaw.

"She's right it is hard to remember, but I guess that's because we had bad owners." Cloudpaw and Ashpaw looked at me. "Owners?" They said.

"Twolegs." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah that. I may be cool and all, but I'm still getting used to this place." I saw Cloudpaw shuffling his feet and then he looked at me.

"Did you all have the same twolegs?" I looked at him and then thought for a minute. _Fox-dung! I never that of that! _I looked at Lightpaw and she shrugged. I then looked back at Cloudpaw.

"Well... Me and Sandpaw had the same twolegs, Lightpaw, Sunpaw and Nightpaw had the same and Bluepaw and Ravenpaw had the same." Cloudpaw nodded. Ashpaw looked at Lightpaw.

"Do you know if Ravenpaw likes any one?" Me and Lightpaw looked at Ashpaw like he spruted wings and was flying through the air. "Excsue us?" We said. Ashpaw blinked a couple of times then repeated the question.

"Do you know if Ravenpaw likes any one?" I looked at Lightpaw and she looked at me. Then we looked at Ashpaw.

"Yes she does and why do you want to know? Do you like her?" Ashpaw shook his head.

"No. Thornpaw does. I guess you could say love at first sight." He then shrugged. "I'm more interested in Sandpaw. She seems to be catching up to the more experince apprentices and she's already learned a lot from Sandstorm, Fireheart and Whitestorm!" I stared at Ashpaw then burst out laughing. Ashpaw looked at me like I just grew a second head. "What? What'd I say?" I shook my head.

"Why would you like someone like her? She's so boring! Trust me Ashpaw she is!" Lightpaw looked at me.

"Can't you stop insulting her even when she's not here?" That's when Lightpaw looked around the den. "Speaking of which weren't you supposed to be on patrol with her and Nightpaw?" Ashpaw and Cloudpaw looked at me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but Mousefur and Thornpaw came running towards uss like their was a fire in their pelts. They said that Ravenpaw found a scent of a rouge cat. Sandstorm, Sandpaw, Darkstripe and Nightpaw are following Mousefur and Thornpaw's scents towards Brackenfur and Ravenpaw." I explained. Ashpaw and Lightpaw nodded. Cloudpaw started to bristle.

"A rouge on Thunderclan territory! I'm going to find them!" He was about to stand when I flicked my tail towards him.

"Don't worry. Darkstripe ordered Mousefur to tell Runningwind and Bluepaw to follow their scent trail. In the meantime Longtail, Sunpaw, Swiftpaw, Fernpaw and Brightpaw are coming back to the camp to help guard it." Cloudpaw started to calm down.

"I wish I could stop them out there then stay here." I chcukled.

"Don't worry, but I'm more interested on what Longtail's experssion would be when he comes back." Ashpaw looked at me.

"Why's that?" Lightpaw poked Ashpaw's flank.

"Because my sister, Sunpaw doesn't pay attention to anything and is super hyper!" Ashpaw and Cloudpaw started to surpress their _mrrows _of laughter in. I did the same. Ashpaw then looked over at me.

"What did Sandpaw do all the time that makes you think she's boring?" I stopped chuckling and looked at him. I shrugged.

"Frankly she doesn't play with us have the time. She just... I don't know I just think she's boring." Ashpaw's ear flicked.

"She may be boring to you, but she's not to me!" I sighed. I noticed that Lightpaw was smiling. I looked at her.

"What's gotten into your pelt?" Lightpaw looked at me.

"Oh it's nothing! Why don't we go outside and see if Longtail came back with my sister?" The three of us nodded and we padded out the den. We then walked over to the clearing. I looked around the clearing when my eyes spotted amber eyes. I saw a dark brown tabby kit pad outside the nursery den. Along with Goldenflower. Then a tortoiseshell kit came bounding out and the two kits spotted us. The bounded towards us and skid to a stop. The dark tabby kit looked at me. "Are you the new apprentices from last night?" He asked. I smirked showing my sharp teeth. The kit then shrunk. I looked at him and noticed that he was afraid of my teeth. I sighed and looked at Lightpaw.

"Everytime I look at a kit and smile they cower away. Am I that scary?" Lightpaw chuckled then looked at the dark brown tabby on the ground.

"What's your name?" The dark brown tabby then jumped up and puffed out his chest.

"My names Bramblekit!" He then pointed his tail towards the tortoiseshell she-cat. "That's my sister, Tawnykit!" Tawnykit smiled at us. I smiled back and this time Bramblekit didn't get freaked out. I then heard rustling coming from the entrance and when I looked up I was surprised to see a dark tabby tom come out. He looked like an older version of Bramblekit only this cat had unusual long front claws. I then sniffed the air. He smelled almost like a Thunderclan cat, but then he smiled like a rouge. I heard a growl come from Highrock. We all looked over and saw Fireheart and Whitestorm. Fireheart jumped down and his pelt was bristling.

"You have some nerves coming here, Tigerclaw!" I looked at Ashpaw and Cloudpaw and noticed them bristling, too. I then looked over at the kits and they weren't there. I then looked back up and saw them run inside the nursery. My ears twitched. _So this is Tigerclaw... Wait! Does that mean that Goldenflower mated with this guy and had Bramblekit and Twanykit! That does kind of makes sense... Bramblekit looked a lot like Tigerclaw. _I thought then I noticed something behind him. It looked like a purple snake-like arrow. My eyes widen. I looked over at Lightpaw and noticed she was trembling. _She must of saw it, too. This is not good! _

* * *

><p><strong>(Tsubaki's POV)<strong>

I followed my mentor and when we got to the place where the rouge smell came from I saw no cats. I looked around left and right trying to figure out where they are. I looked over at Brackenfur and saw that his jaw was parted. I did the same and I smelled a scent that kind of smelled faimilar. I looked over at a bramble bush and started padding towards it. When I reached it I got attacked by a black tom with white paws and ears. I looked over and saw Brackenfur fighting two toms; a gray tom with ginger and white flecks and a golden tom with matted pelt. My eyes widen when I smelled the Thunderclan scent on the tom that was pinning me down. _They must of gotten their scents from around the forest! _I thought. I tried to get out of the toms grip, but the cat was too strong. When I looked at him I saw that he rasied a claw and I closed my eyes, waiting for the finishing blow. But it never came. That's when I heard yowling. I opened my eyes and saw that the black tom wasn't pinning me anymore. I looked over at my left and saw Sandpaw and Nightpaw fighting the black tom. I then looked over at my mentor and saw that Sandstorm and Darkstripe were helping to defeat the rouge cats. I looked around the forest when I saw Mousefur, Thornpaw, Runningwind and Bluepaw bounding towards us to help. Bluepaw and Thornpaw bouned towards to help Nightpaw and Sandpaw, while Runningwind and Mousefur ran over to help Darkstripe, Sandstorm and Brackenfur. I nodded to myself and got up on my paws only to stop when I heard a frog sound coming from near by bushes. I looked over and a sliver she-cat tackled me. I yowled in surprise as the she-cat scratched my cheek. I then kicked the she-cat off me and jump back up on my paws and charged towards her. The sliver she-cat flinched then turned around and bouned towards the other apprentice. That's when I recgoinzed her. I yowled over the fighting cats, "Sandpaw, Nightpaw and Bluepaw! Watch out for the sliver she-cat she's Eruka!" Nightpaw, Sandpaw and Bluepaw stopped righting and saw the sliver she-cat that was bounding towards her. I saw Bluepaw smirk and he started running towards Eruka. Bluepaw jumped and landed on Eruka's back. The she-cat yowled in surprise then yowled in pain as Bluepaw sank her teeth on the she-cat's shoulder. "Why you!" She shouted then left her body go limp and landed on her back, knocking the breathe out of Bluepaw.

"Bluepaw!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Kid's POV)<strong>

I looked back at Bluepaw and saw that he was on the ground with Eruka on top of him. I looked over at the black tom who retreated shortly after Thornpaw chased him away. I then looked over and saw that Darkstripe, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Mousefur and Runningwind had chased the other three cats away as well. That just left Eruka all by herself. I looked at the sliver she-cat, the she-cat didn't looked scared only smiled. I glared at her, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Eruka looked at all of us then smirked. "Looks like Medusa was right about that distraction." She said and that got all of our attention. Darkstripe padded towards her and was able to knock her off of Bluepaw, who had troubles trying to get her off. Darkstripe then placed his paw, unsheathed, on Eruka's chest. "What do you mean by 'distraction'?" He growled baring his fangs and showing his white teeth. Eruka then smiled.

"You cats are really-" That's when a yowling sound intruppeted her. Darkstripe looked over and that gave enough time for Eruka to kick him off and get up on her paws and run. I growled after she left and was about to follow when I heard bushes rustling. I stopped and looked over to see Ashpaw running towards us. He skidded to a halt and looked around. My eyes widen as I saw that one of his ears was torn, there were scratches nearly everywhere on his body and blood trickled down his bottom jaw. Ashpaw looked at Darkstripe and the other warriors. "Th... There a-a-are rouges fighting inside th-th-the camp." He starmmered as he coughed up blood. Sandpaw ran towards the gray tom. "You shouldn't be running around when you're injured like that!" She scolded. I looked at Ashpaw and saw him looking at his paws for a little while. I then looked over at Sandstorm, who was padding towards Sandpaw and Ashpaw. "Sandpaw's right. You have to go and see Yellowfang." She said. Ashpaw straighted up and held his head high.

"I'm not going anywhere! Fireheart told me to find you and when I was looking around I found your guy's scent trail and followed it here. When we get back there we have to stop Tigerclaw and this weird golden she-cat!" Runningwind, Darkstripe, Mousefur, Brackenfur and Sandstorm's eyes widen. "Tigerclaw is back!" They shouted. I padded towards Sandpaw and Ashpaw with Ravenpaw, Bluepaw and Thornpaw behind me. "Sandpaw you don't think..." I trailed off and looked at Sandpaw. She nodded her head.

"It's Medusa!" All the other cats looked at Sandpaw. Ashpaw gave me and Sandpaw a confused expression.

"Who's Medusa? Is she a rouge?" Sandpaw looked at Ashpaw and nodded. Her eyes then widen and fear gripped her scent like fire.

"Oh no! We have to get back to camp!" And before anyone could object she dashed back the way Ashpaw came. I looked at the other apprentices and we nodded. Then we followe Sandpaw leaving the warriors trying to recoil on what was happening. I was very surprise to see Ashpaw running ahead of me and catching up with Sandpaw. Bluepaw and Ravenpaw were surprised as well. When we reached the camp we burst through the camp and our eyes widen. We saw all the warriors, apprentices, elders, queens and their kits, Fireheart and I believe is Bluestar in the middle of the clearing being circled by a lot of rouges. I then looked over and saw a golden she-cat with snake-like eyes, a black tom with wolf-like ears and has two fangs coming out of his mouth, a she-cat with unusual pink fur and has mouse-like ears, Eruka and a dark brown tabby tom with unusual front claws. And right off the bat I knew who the cats are. The golden she-cat saw us and smirked. "Well if it isn't Sandpaw and Nightpaw." She said. All the cats paid their attetion towards the cats that were named. I looked at Sandpaw and saw her fur bristling.

"Medusa!" And after that she ran towards Medusa only to be stoped by the dark brown tabby tom. The tom grabbed her scuff then threw her back towards us. Me and Ashpaw started hiss at the former Thunderclan warrior. I then saw Sandpaw get back up and I heard Medusa chuckling. We all looked at her.

"If you think you can just waltz up here and attack like that, then you surely want to die." Sandpaw hissed.

"Like I care about that! What is it with you and following us? You died twice and yet here you are! You know what will happen right? You're only going to die you snake-hearted she-cat!" I was shocked to hear Sandpaw say that, but then again everytime she sees Medusa she goes on a rampage because of what she did to Crona. I looked over and saw Bluepaw, Ravenpaw and Ashpaw yowling agreements with her. I was surprise to see Ashpaw yowling along with Bluepaw and Ravnepaw since he has no clue on who Medusa is. _The only way he would do that if he has a crush on her... Oh great! He does! _I thought. I then looked over at Whitepaw, Sunpaw and Lightpaw who were encouraging Sandpaw to say more about Medusaw. I could also tell that Sunpaw was yelling out, "Break her neck, Break her neck!" I smiled at her hyperactiveness. I looked over at Medusa who was glaring daggers with Sandpaw. Neither she-cat would give up on the stare contest. I nodded my head and looked over at Ashapw.

"We have to find a way to set our clanmates free." Ashpaw nodded.

"Yeah but how are you..." He trailed off as he saw me stare at Sandpaw. Ashpaw's eyes widen and he hissed in my ear, "Are you crazy! Those two she-cats will rip each other's pelts off!" I looked at Ashpaw and nodded.

"That's what we need. Sandpaw isn't the type of she-cat to give up, so easily." Ashpaw looked at me and blinked his eyes a couple of time before he smiled.

"Okay. What's you plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I'm not going to go any farther 'cause it may look weird. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. =)<strong>


	4. Allegiances and Knowing Your Enemy

**This here is the Allegiances page... I know I should of put this in the first chapter, but hey! Anyways I haven't gotten a reveiw on this, so I have no idea if you people like this or not. I should tell you the more people who like this the more motivative I'll be. Just saying, so without futher ado let's see which cat's are which!**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**Leader: **

**Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with sliver around her muzzle**

**Deputy: **

**Fireheart-handsome ginger tom  
><strong>**apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Medicine Cat: **

**Yellowfang-old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flatten face, formly of Shadowclan  
>apprentice, Cinderpelt-drak gray she-cat<strong>

**Warriors: **

**W****hitestorm-big white tom  
>apprentice, Brightpaw and Whitepaw<strong>

**Darkstripe-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom  
>apprentice, Fernpaw and Nightpaw<strong>

**Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes  
>apprentice, Swiftpaw and Sunpaw<strong>

**Runningwind-swift tabby tom  
>apprentice, Bluepaw<strong>

**Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat  
>apprentice, Thornpaw<strong>

**Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom  
>apprentice, Ravenpaw<strong>

**Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom  
>apprentice, Ashpaw and Lightpaw<strong>

**Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat  
>apprentice, Sandpaw<strong>

**Apprentices: **

**Swiftpaw-black-and-white tom**

**Cloudpaw-long-haired white tom**

**Brightpaw-white she-cat with ginger splotches**

**Thornpaw-golden brown tabby tom**

**Fernpaw-pale gray with darker flecks she-cat, pale green eyes**

**Ashpaw-pale gray with darker flecks tom, dark blue eyes**

**Whitepaw-white tom with usunally sharp teeth and unusual red eyes**

**Nightpaw-black tom with three white stripes on his left ear, unusunal golden eyes**

**Sunpaw-light brown she-cat with blue-gray eyes**

**Bluepaw-a tom with unusual blue pelt, dark-green eyes**

**Ravenpaw-a she-cat with unusual dark purple pelt, dark purple eyes**

**Lightpaw-dark brown she-cat with blue-gray eyes**

**Sandpaw-sand pelted she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens: **

**F****rostfur-beautiful white coat and blue eyes**

**Brindleface-Pretty tabby**

**Goldenflower-Pale ginger coat**

**Speackletail-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen**

**Willowpelt-very pale she-cat with unusual blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Halftail-big dark brown tabby tom with part his tail missing**

**Smallear-gray tom with very small ears; oldest tom in Tunderclan**

**Patchpelt-small black-and-white tom**

**One-eye-pale gray she-cat; oldest she-cat in Thunderclan; virtually blind and deaf**

**Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**

**Nightstar-old black tom**

**Deputy:**

**Cinderfur-thin gray tom**

**Warriors:**

**Stumpytail-brown tabby tom  
>apprentice, Brownpaw<strong>

**Wetfoot-gray tabby tom  
>apprentice, Oakpaw<strong>

**Littlecloud-very small tabby tom**

**Whitethroat-black tom with white chest and paws**

**Apprentices:**

**Brownpaw-?**

**Oakpaw-?**

**Queens:**

**Dawncloud-small tabby**

**Darkflower-black she-cat**

**Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Elders:**

_**NONE**_

**Windclan**

**Leaders:**

**Tallstar-black-and-white tom with a very long tail**

**Deputy:**

**Deadfoot-black tom with a twisted paw**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Barkface-short-tailed brown tom**

**Warriors:**

**Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom  
>apprentice, Webpaw<strong>

**Tornear-tabby tom  
>apprentice, Tawnypaw<strong>

**Onewhisker-young brown tabby tom  
>apprentice, Whitepaw<strong>

**Runningbrook-light gray tabby she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Webpaw-?**

**Tawnypaw-?**

**Whitepaw-?**

**Queens:**

**Ashfoot-gray she-cat**

**Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Elders:**

_**NONE**_

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

**Crookedstar-huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw**

**Deputy:**

**Leopardfur-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom**

**Warriors:**

**Blackclaw-smoky black tom  
>apprentice, Heavypaw<strong>

**Stonefur-gray tom with battle-scarred ears  
>apprentice, Shadepaw<strong>

**Loudbelly-dark brown tom**

**Graystripe-long-haired gray tom, formly of Thunderclan**

**Apprentices:**

**Heavypaw-?**

**Shadepaw-?**

**Queens:**

**Mistyfoot-dark gray she-cat**

**Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Graypool-thing gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle**

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Barley-black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest**

**Blackfoot-large white to wiht huge get-black paws, formerly Shadowclan deputy**

**Boulder-sliver tabby tom, formerly of Shadowclan**

**Princess-light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws-a kittypet**

**Ravenpaw-sleek black cat with a white-tipped tail who lives on the farm with Barley**

**Smudge-plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest**

**Tigerclaw-big dark brown tabby with unusually long front claws, formerly of Thunderclan**

**Snaketail-golden she-cat with a snake-like tail and snake like eyes**

**Wolfear-a black tom with wolf-like ears and as two fangs coming out of his mouth, has brown eyes**

**Mouseear-a she-cat with unusual pink fur and has mouse-like ears, has gray eyes**

**Frogheart-a sliver she-cat with black eyes**

**Yellowclaw-a golden tom with amber eyes**

**Thrushfoot-a brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Blackstorm-a black she-cat with a giner muzzle and violet eyes**

**Shadowshade-a black-and-gray she-cat with unusual brown eyes**

**Dawnclaw-A white she-cat with brown eyes**

**Smokepelt-a smoky gray she-cat with black eyes**

**Ambershine-a golden tabby tom with white paws and a tail, has blue eyes**

**Shellbelly-a mottled black she cat and is expected kits**

**Shatterpaw-a black tom with white ears and paws**

**Lionpaw-a golden tom with an unusual matted pelt**

**Tigerpaw-a brown she-cat with tiger-like claws and black eyes**

**Loudwhisker-a gray tom with ginger and white flecks and splotches; pale amber eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>(Liz's POV)<strong>

I looked over at Nightpaw and saw him whispering something to Ashpaw and the gray apprentice's ear kept flicking here and there. I looked over at Whitepaw and whispered, "What should we do?" I asked. Whitepaw looked at me and sighed. "That's something I want to know, too, Lightpaw." He mumbled. I stared at him and flicked my tail across his muzzle. Whitepaw looked at me.

"What in the name of Starclan was that for?" I glared at him.

"Don't you care what will happen to Sandpaw, Nightpaw, Thornpaw, Ashpaw, Ravenpaw and Bluepaw?" Whitepaw hissed at me, but not loud enough, so everyone could hear it.

"Of course I care! What can we do, just pad over to Medusa and say, "Please get out of our camp," and expect her to do so?" I glared at Whitepaw and after a few heartbeats I sighed and looked over at the apprentices. That's when the bushes rustled and Sandstorm, Darkstripe, Runningwind, Mousefur and Brackenfur bounded out of it. They looked over at us and their eyes widen when they saw us trapped by the, oh so many rouges. Then the warriors looked over and saw the cats on the Highrock. They all hissed and snarled at them. I looked at the rouges and saw their hackles raised and their claws unsheathed. I looked over at Sandpaw and saw her pelt bristling and her eyes shone full hatered towards Medusa. _I can't blame her. _I thought. _After freeing Crona and becoming friends with him, Sandpaw's been an overprotective sister towards him, tyring to show him around the DWMA. It's no wonder whenever she hears or sees Medusa she'll go crazy. _I then realize that the Thunderclan cats were hissing and snarling as well. I looked around the whole camp and saw that all the cats were snarling and each other and had their claws unsheathed. _If they start to attack they'll be nothing left of this place! _

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka's POV)<strong>

I hissed at Medusa and and got into a hunters crouch. My whiskers twitched here and there waiting for her to come and attack. Instead of her Tigerclaw bounded towards me and was about to claw me when I leaped at him. I tore half of his ear off and spat out the blood and then I went under him and clawed at his belly. I crawled out from under him and jumped on his back and bit down on his shoulder, hard. Tigerclaw yolwed in pain. I looked over and saw Bluepaw and Ashpaw running towards the deputy and started biting his forepaws. Nightpaw and Ravenpaw bit on his back legs and Thornpaw bit on his tail. Our mentors stopped hissing and stared at us with widen eyes. I looked over and saw the other apprentices running towards us and trying to help. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw started to scratch at Tigerclaw's flanks, Whitepaw, Lightpaw and Fernpaw started clawing at him without hurting us and Sunpaw was doing a hunters crouch waiting for an opening to strike. I saw that the hyperactive she-cat that I had gotten used to was know quiet and concentrating on helping. I smirked and continued to bit harder on the former deputy's shoulder. Tigerclaw tried shaking us off, but failed. I flicked my tail hoping everyone knew what that meant and to my surprise everyone did. Nightpaw, Ravenpaw, Thornpaw, Bluepaw, Ashpaw, Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, Whitepaw, Lightpaw and Fernpaw bounded away from Tigerclan and I jumped off his back. I then looked at Sunpaw and saw she leaped at Tigerclaw and scratched his flanks, stomach, and muzzle. The dark brown tabby yowled and landed on his side as he tried to recoil on what happened. All the rouges and the Thunderclan cats looked at us surprised to see apprentices take on the former, bloodthristy, deputy. Sunpaw bounded back towards Lightpaw and Lightpaw licked Sunpaw's ear and told her she did a good job. Medusa stared at us and smiled. "I'm surprise to see that the apprentices followed your orders, weakling." She taunted. I flexed my claws and glared at the golden she-cat. "They're my friends I would of done the same thing if I one of them was fighting an enemy that was stronger than them." I said. I looked over and saw the aprentices not moving. I could see that Nightpaw was standing in front of them waiting for a singnal to attack. I then looked over at the Thunderclan cats that were being trapped by the rouges.

I saw a blue-gray she-cat with a sliver muzzle looking at me a giving me a nod telling me to keep going. I smiled and looked back at the tabby tom, who was getting up. He glared at me. "You _kits _just got lucky that's all." He spat as he stood back on all four paws. He licked the blood that was trailing down his bottom lip and got into a hunters crouch. In the corner of my eye I could see our mentors trying to pad up to us. I gave a singnal telling them that we got it. Darkstripe glared at me, but didn't say anything. I looked back at Tigerclaw. He growled then leaped at me. I flicked my ear and we all disparsed into two groups. Ravenpaw, Bluepaw, Swiftpaw, Cloudpaw, Brightpaw and Lightpaw in one group and me, Nightpaw, Whitepaw, Sunpaw, Thornpaw, Fernpaw and Ashpaw in the other. Tigerclaw looked at the two groups trying to figure out which one to attack. I took this as a chance to attack him, but before we could the black tom with wolf-like ears stood in front of us while a brown tabby tom stopped the other. Tigerclaw growled at them.

"Don't get in the way, Wolfear, Thrushfoot!" My ears flew up as I heard the word 'wolf'. I noticed Whitepaw and Nightpaw felt the same thing. I glared at Wolfear.

"You're Free aren't you?" Wolfear smiled. "Glad you remembered me, kit. But the names Wolfear now!" He said as he leaped at me. I moved to the side and he landed at where I was standing. Nightpaw and Whitepaw took this chance to attack. Nightpaw landed on Wolfear's back at bit on his shoulder, while Whitepaw racked at Wolfear's flanks. Fernpaw ran over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked. I gave her a confused look then.

"What do you mean? I didn't get scratched by Tigerclaw or Wolfear?" Fernpaw shook her head. The she pointed her nose at me flank. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding. I looked at my paws trying to remember when that happened, then it hit me. It must of happened when I leaped at Tigerclaw. He must of racked my flank without me noticing. But... I was in a rage full flare, so maybe I didn't really noticed it until Fernpaw pointed it out. I looked over at Wolfear and saw that Ashpaw, Sunpaw and Thornpaw were battling him. I looked over at the other group and I couldn't find Thrushfoot. But I could see that they were now fighting Tigerclaw. _They must of chased Thrushfoot away. _I thought. I then looked over at the other cats on the Highrock. Eruka, the pink she-cat and Medusa were still standing there looking at the fight. I then heard screeching and looked over to see all the Thunderclan cats fighting the rouge cats. Our mentors were helping them, now that hey know we had everything undercontrol here. I nodded then looked at Fernpaw.

"You go help the others. I have something I need to do." Fernpaw gave me a worried experission then nodded. She turned around and bounded towards our group to hlep fight off Wolfear. I nodded then looked over at Medusa. I growled and leaped at her. Eruka and the pink she-cat then leaped at me. My eyes widen as they tackled me and I hit the ground. The wind was knocked right out of me. I could feel their claws dig into my skin and then they were gone. I opened my eyes to see the blue-gray she-cat and Sandstrom batter them off me. The blue-gray she-cat bit on Eruka's tail and Eruka stepped back for a bit. The blue-gray she-cat looked at me and nodded. "My names Bluestar." Bluestar said. I stared at her. I forgot this is the first time I met the leader of Thunderclan. I got up and stared at Bluestar. The she-cat smiled at me and nodded.

"Go and fight off their leader, Sandpaw. You seem to have a grudge on her and this may be the only opratunity you have." I could hear and see the wisdom in her voice and eyes. I nodded and she left to fight off Eruka once more. I then looked at Medusa and my eyes widen. She wasn't standing on Highrock anymore! I looked around and saw that she was fighting Fireheart and winning. I growled and bounded over to her. Then I jumped on top of her back and bit down on her shoulder. She yowled in pain and Fireheart took this chance to bat at her muzzle. I let go of Medusa's back and landed near Fireheart. Medusa got up and growled at us. She then lifted her muzzle.

"It's time to retreat and group up!" She yowled. All the rouge cats ran towrads the grose tunnel and they all disappeared. The Thunderclan cats yowled their victory. I smiled and saw that all the apprentices were bounding towards me. They skid to a stop and smiled. "You did a great job, Sandpaw!" They exclaimed. I licked my chest and then noticed that everyone was staring at me. I looked at my paws. That's when I heard a fimilar yowling coming from Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" I looked over and saw Bluestar standing on Highrock. I heard some cats murmuring.

"Bluestar's actually calling a clan meeting!"

"What happened to Bluestar? She finally got her old spirit back after this fight!"

We all walked over to the Highrock and we all sat down. I noticed that the apprentices were sitting in the front wiht me. We waited until the murmuring cats stopped talkined. After a few heartbeats it got quiet. Bluestar then raised her voice.

"This fight has been an unexpected thing for all of us," She began. "But that didn't stop the apprenetices! Sandpaw lead the apprentices into battle and they defeated Tigerclaw like he was fresh prey!" All the warriors, elders and queens yowled in agreement. "It came to regulation that some of the apprentices should be named warriors!" That's when the whole clan brust out cheering. Bluestar looked at us and smiled. "Swiftpaw, Cloudpaw, Thornpaw and Brightpaw. Please step up." The cats did so, exciment clinging to their fur. Bluestar jumped down from Highrock and nodded. "I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, anf I commen them to you as warrios in their turn." She looked at the apprentices she called. "Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect abd defenf this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" All the cats looked at each other then at Bluestar. "I do!" They shouted in unison. Bluestar smiled.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Switfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftfur. Starclan honors your quick actions and fighting abilitys." Swiftfur smiled and nodded. "Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudtail. Starclan honors your fighting abilitys and your energeticness." At this half of the warriors chcukled. Cloudtail smiled and raised his chin high. "Thornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thornclaw. Starclan honors you determantion and your qiuck thinking." Thornclaw looked at his paws while smiling to himself. "Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightheart. Starclan honors your courage and stregth." Brightheart looked around at the cats and licked her chest completely embrassed. Bluestar smiled at the four new warriors. "We welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan." The clans started shouting, "Swiftfur! Cloudtail! Thornclaw! Brightheart!" I shouted along with them and I noticed something. _Does this mean that Whitestorm and Longtail only have Whitepaw and Sunpaw now?_ I looked at Bluestar and she was waiting for the cats to stop cheering. After it quiet dow she started to speak again.

"We know have more warriors and that means that the mentors with two apprentices will have one!" I heard Nightpaw sigh. I looked at him and he seem relived to not have Darkstripe as a mentor. I looked at back at Bluestar. "Will Nightpaw and Lightpaw please step forward." Nightpaw and Lightpaw stepped forward and looked at the leader. "Nightpaw your mentor shall be... Fireheart!" Fireheart stood up from where he was sitting and padded towards Nightpaw and sat down next to him. "Fireheart you have trained Cloudtail to become the best warrior he is today. You also had three mentors and I expect you to teach Nightpaw everything Lionheart and I taught you." Fireheart nodded. "I will, Bluestar." He meowed. Bluestar then looked at Lightpaw.

"Lightpaw your mentor shall be Mousefur!" I saw Mousefur with widen eyes. After a few heartbeats she smiled and walked over to Lightpaw and sat down next to her. "Mousefur, you have trained Thornclaw well. I think you will pass everything you know to Lightpaw?" Mousefur nodded. "Don't worry I will." She replied. Bluestar nodded. She then looked back at the four new warriors.

"Tonight you shall keep a silent vigil!" The four warriors nodded. Ashpaw looked at Cloudtail. "You heard that, Cloudtail? Silent." He said. I tried to surpress my _mrrow _of laughter, but it didn't go quite as plan. Cloudtail stared at Ashpaw then smiled. "I know, I know. Don't rub it in, Ashpaw." He said. Ashpaw nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kid's POV)<strong>

I sighed in relief. I finally didn't have to worry about holding Fernpaw down when training. I looked over at the apprentices. "You heard that, Cloudtail? Silent." I heard Ashpaw say. I then saw Sandpaw laughing. My whiskers twitched in amusment as I heard Cloudtail say, "I know, I know. Don't rub it in, Ashpaw." I then looked over at Bluestar who was waiting for the clan to quiet down. After the clan got queit she started to speak again. "It's come to my intention that Tigerclaw is working with rouge cats that seem to be a clan now!" She shouted. At this the whole clan didn't make a sound. I saw Bluestar looking at me. "Sandpaw, Nightpaw, Bluepaw, Ravenpaw, Whitepaw, Lightpaw and Sunpaw! Do you know anything about any of the rouges that we fought today?" I looked over at Sandpaw and saw her tail tip twitch. She nodded. "The golden she-cat was named Meudsa. She's a cat that no one here can fac-"

"What do you mean no one here can face!" We all looked at Darkstripe as his fur was bristling. "You injured her didn't you?" He asked. Sandpaw stood up and her fur started to bristle.

"You mouse-brain! I only injured her! If I didn't know that she was fighting Fireheart he would of been dead in heartbeats!" Darkstripe snorted.

"Yeah right! She's only a she-cat!" Sandpaw hissed.

"I faced her once before! She tried to kill me, but ended up killing her own son!" After she said that the whole clan went silent. Darkstripe looked at Sandpaw.

"Well that's because he was in the way." Sandpaw growled.

"I wish! She didn't even flinch when she killed him! She just acted like he wasn't even her own child!" After that Darkstripe went from angry to uncerntity. He looked at his paws. Sandpaw's fur lie flat and she sat back down looking at her paws. Even if I lost my shinigami powers I didn't need them to know what she was feeling. Sad and angry. Sad for Crona and angry at Medusa. I was about to stand up and pad over to her, but Ashpaw beat me to it. Ashpaw sat next to her and wrapped his tail around her. I guess he saw her emotions as well. I then looked at Whitepaw and we nodded. I looked at Bluestar. "Medusa isn't an ordinary she-cat." I said trying to get everyone's attention to me. Bluestar narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I looked at my paws then looked back at her.

"I'm sure you rememberd Sandpaw yelling at her about her dying twice?" Bluestar's experission changed into that of a thinking one. After a couple of heartbeats she nodded. "Well Medusa did die twice!" After that the whole clan blew into a yowling of questions.

"What! How can she die twice and come back alive?"

"That's impossible! Only Starclan choses who gets a second chance at life!"

"How does that happen?" I then heared Fireheart yowl next to me.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN AND LET NIGHTPAW SPEAK!" After that the whole clan gotten queit. Bluestar nodded to her deputy.

"Thank you, Fireheart." She then looked back at me. "Please explain."

"Medusa is a cat with powers not even Starclan knows. There were three cats with her. The black tom with wolf-like ears, the pink she-cat and the sliver she-cat. The black tom is named Free, the pink she-cat is named Mizuna and the last she-cat is named Eruka." Bluestar nodded. "Those three are like Medusa, but they didn't die twice like her. They have powers like her. Free is a cat who can't die and can change into a wolf. Mizuna is a cat who... I believe can talk to mice and can change into them and Eruka can change into a frog." After saying these words Darkstripe got back on his feet.

"Are you sure this is what they are?" I looked at Darkstripe.

"Yes. Medusa is smiliar in that catorgary on changing into another species." Darkstripe narrowed his eyes.

"Oh. Like what?"

"Like a snake." Darkstripe stared at me for a few good minutes and that's when I saw something flicker in his eyes. Guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! :D Darkstripe did something that he wasn't supposed to and that happened when Whitepaw was asleep and the cats were doing all their patrols and things. If you have any ideas on what happens you can rewiew your suggesntions, but it has something to do with a snake! I hope you liked and I think this is the longest chapted in the story.<strong>


	5. The Death of One and the Fight

**Here is Chapter 5! (Nightpaw: Oh goodie...) (Sandpaw: When do Crona and Ragnorok come in?) I think... Maybe it could be this chapter I don't really know. My mind does the think while I'm typing. (Nightpaw&Sandpaw: Oh... That makes perfect sense on which you are!) Why yes! Know- Oh wait! Before we begin, if Crona and Ragnorok do appear here are what clan they are in and what apprentice's names they have!**

**Shadowclan**

**Graypaw-unusual tom with a pink pelt and gray eyes**

**Darkpaw-a black tom with a white muzzle and paws, unusual white eyes**

**These names were thought up by DevilAngelScytheMiester! I asked if she could help me with the names, because I couldn't think of anything! Anyways let's get back to the story at hand!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka's POV)<strong>

I looked at Darkstripe shocked that he had a guilt expression looming his face. I could still fell Ashpaw's pelt against mine, but that still stop the shivering on what will happen next. "Darkstripe care to explain any reason on why you seem guilty of something?" I heard Nightpaw asked. I could hear the shuffling of Darkstripe's paws against the ground. "Well... I... When we were still in camp doing the hunting patrols I decided to hunt for the clan over at Snakerocks." He began. I felt myself getting colder and colder and I could feel Ashpaw pressing harder against me. He placed his muzzle on my ear a whispered, "Are you cold, Sandpaw?" He asked. I looked at Ashpaw and saw his worried expression and smiled. "I'm fine." I lied. I then looked back at Darkstripe. I saw Nightpaw pad towards his former mentor.

"What did you do then?" Darkstripe still looked at his paws.

"Well... When I was hunting I came across an adder I've never seen before." I pricked my ears to listen as I looked at my paws.

"What did it look like?" Darkstripe shook his head.

"It's a black snake with a red belly, and had yellow arrows around its whole body! It also had yellow eyes." After saying that I could feel my heart beating faster. I looked at Darkstripe.

"Did you hunt the thing and brought it back?" Darkstripe looked at his paws and mumbled something. I turned to look at Nightpaw, but he was already padding towards the fresh-kill pile. I could see all the clan members looking at him with curious eyes. After rummaging through the pile Nightpaw stopped turned his head around and spat the black snake with yellow arrows on them to the ground. Nightpaw then turned his whole body around and stared at the snake. He then looked at Darkstripe. "May I ask why you want to know all this?" I heard Bluestar asked, but I couldn't bare to look at the leader as I kept starring at the snake.

"Because Medusa can only control these types of snakes!" The whole clan then burst out yowling.

"What! You mean to tell me she found us by that snake!"

"I thought Tigerclaw was the one to show them here?"

"SILENCE!" The whole clan went silent after Bluestar shouted. The she-cat looked at Nightpaw.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of a joke?" Nightpaw shook his head.

"No. It's not."

"Then may I ask who the two people that killed Medusa were?" I looked at Bluestar then at Nightpaw then at Bluestar again. I padded towards Nightpaw and I felt a sudden coldness hit me when I moved away from Ashpaw. I stood beside Nightpaw.

"A friend of ours was the first to kill Medusa. I was the second one to kill her." All the cats went silent. I could hear some of the kits scrambling towards their mothers, so they could protect them. I stared at Bluestar waiting for what she was about to say. After a few heartbeats she said,

"I want to ask something." I nodded for her to continue. "Did your friend kill her out of cold blood and did you kill her out of-" I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"No! My friend killed her because she did something wrong! I killed her because I thought she killed her own son!" Bluestar then narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'thought' she killed her own son?"

"He didn't really die he was just injured." Bluestar nodded her head in understanding. I saw she was looking at the sky. I looked up and saw that it was almost time for the Gathering. I looked back Bluestar.

"It's almost time for the Gathering! I shall take Fireheart, Nightpaw, Sandstorm, Sandpaw, Whitestorm, Whitepaw, Swiftfur, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Longtail and Sunpaw to the Gathering! The rest must stay here and get your wounds treated!" I looked at the other apprentices. Then I hear Fireheart say, "What about the ones you called for the Gathering Bluestar? We should stay and rest until our wounds heal." Bluestar shook her head.

"We have no time to rest, Fireheart. We have to attend the Gathering." Fireheart nodded. Bluestar then looked back at all the cats. "This battle has proven a new start to Thunderclan! We will be prepared in the future and we will become victorious in the end!" All the cats yowled in approval. "Now the meeting is dismissed. The cats that are going to the Gathering meet me over by the entrance, so we may leave!" After that was said and done we walked over to the entrance. I looked over at Ashpaw and saw that his tail was drooping as he stood up. I looked over and Nightpaw and whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back. I have to talk to someone." Nightpaw looked at me then nodded. I turned around and padded towards Ashpaw. When Ashpaw saw me he smiled.

"Hi Sandpaw. You better hurry towards the entrance before Bluestar leaves without you." I nodded then licked his cheek.

"Thanks for being at my side, Ashpaw." I then turned around and bounded towards the group at the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ashpaw's POV)<strong>

I can't' believe it! The love of my life just licked my cheek and complimented me for staying by her side! I looked over and saw Ravenpaw and Lightpaw smiling at me. The two she-cats padded towards me then stopped. "Hi Ashpaw." Ravenpaw said. "Hi Ravenpaw, Lightpaw." I replied back to them. Lightpaw looked over at the entrance and I did the same. I saw Sunpaw bouncing around Nightpaw and Sandpaw and yelling, "I'm going to break those rouges necks whenever they show their ugly faces!" I then remembered that Sunpaw was Lightpaw's sister. I looked at Lightpaw.

"Aren't you sad that Sunpaw's going to the Gathering without you?" Lightpaw looked at me then sighed. "Yeah. But Bluestar's leader and she seem to have made the right and the wrong choice at bringing my sister to the Gathering." I stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said before Sunpaw's to hyperactive and would yell things out." I then nodded understanding what she was saying. I then caught her smiling at me.

"Wh-what? Is there s-something on my face?" Lightpaw and Ravenpaw chuckled. Ravenpaw shook her head.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just that we saw Sandpaw lick your cheek that's all." I felt my whole body grow warm as I thought about that.

"Yeah..." Lightpaw then pawed my flank. I hissed as I felt the after effects of the battle going near.

"You should really go see Yellowfang or Cinderpelt." I looked at Lightpaw and Ravenpaw then sighed.

"I guess you're right." Ravenpaw smiled.

"I noticed that you're trying to impress Sandpaw right?" I stiffen then nodded. "Well just don't try to protect her unless you absolutely need to." I stared at her, shocked.

"What do you mean?" Lightpaw's whiskers twitched.

"Sandpaw hates it when someone tries to protect her." Ravenpaw said. "Protect her if she asks you to." I nodded and padded towards Cinderpelt who was looking at Dustpelt's wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul's POV)<strong>

I saw Sandpaw running towards us and stopped and stood in between me and Nightpaw. "Did Bluestar come by yet?" She asked. I shook my head. "No not yet. She must be talking with the medicine cats." I replied. Sandpaw nodded. I looked around the clearing and saw blood and tufts of fur everywhere. I shook out my pelt so that I looked twice my size. _I'm not going to let anyone mess with me! _I thought. I stopped when I saw Bluestar talking with Fireheart and two gray she-cats. _Must be medicine cats. _I looked over at Sandpaw and Nightpaw.

"Hey do you know who those two gra-" Before I could finish I was cut off by Sandpaw's tail hitting my muzzle. I winced as the scar on my muzzle stung. "Those two she-cats are the medicine cats. The older one is Yellowfang and the younger one that's limping is Cinderpelt." Nightpaw explained. I stopped myself from wincing again and looked at Nightpaw.

"What do you mean 'limping'?" Nightpaw and Sandpaw looked at me and they opened their mouths, but two tails moved towards their mouth and closed them. I looked over and saw Longtail and Swiftfur close their mouths. They looked at me. "Cinderpelt fell in to one of Tigerclaw's traps when he was trying to kill Bluestar." Longtail explained.

"He thought he got Bluestar, but instead he got Cinderpelt. This happened when Cinderpelt was an apprentice. Her former mentor was Fireheart." I nodded. "She had a lot of troubles after that accident, so after Yellowfang showed up she took Cinderpelt under her paw and showed her how to become a medicine cat and here she is." I looked back at Nightpaw and Sandpaw and saw that the tails were not in their mouths anymore. I looked over and saw Bluestar and Fireheart walking towards us. Bluestar walked towards the front and flicked her tail. "Let's go! The other clans might be waiting for us!" She shouted then she darted out of the camp. We all followed her.

After all that running we made it to Fourtrees. And I could smell three different types of scents. I could smell the earth scent, WindClan. I could smell fish scent, RiverClan and I already know what ShadowClan smelled like. I looked over at Bluestar and saw she was padding down with the rest of the clan behind her. I followed Whitestorm and we walked over to our space. And out of the corner of my eye I saw an unusual pink furred tom with gray eyes and alongside him was a black tom with a white muzzle and paws and he had unusual white eyes. Then it clicked. The cats I was seeing were none other than Crona and Ragnorok!

* * *

><p><strong>(Maka's POV)<strong>

I looked around and saw that all the cats were talking and sharing tongues. I looked over at Sunpaw and saw that she was talking with some apprentices from the other clans. I then looked over at Nightpaw who was still by my side and looking around. I felt a nudge on my flank and saw Whitepaw. "What's the matter?" I asked. He looked at me and pointed his muzzle over at some cats. I looked over and my eyes widen. Crona and Ragnorok! I dashed towards them and skid to a stop. I saw Crona shaking and I saw Ragnorok turn around and glare at me then he stopped. He looked at Crona and poked his flank with his paw. "Hey Graypaw! We have someone to see to." He said. I rolled my eyes. Graypaw looked at me and his eyes widen. "M-Maka... Is that y-you?" He asked. I nodded. "But my names Sandpaw now." I said. Graypaw nodded.

"I'm Graypaw and this is Darkpaw." He pointed his tail at Darkpaw. Darkpaw licked his flank and I sighed. My ears twitched as I heard pawsteps running towards us. I turned around to see Sunpaw, Nightpaw and Whitepaw stop behind me and saw Graypaw and Darkpaw. "Is that..." Sunpaw and Nightpaw said. I smiled at the two and looked at Graypaw and Darkpaw.

"Graypaw, Darkpaw. These are Sunpaw, Nightpaw and Whitepaw." Graypaw nodded and Darkpaw huffed.

"Like I care about everyone else." He hissed. I glared at Darkpaw, but he didn't seem faze (like always). I looked over at where the leaders are. They were in one little circle on top of the Great Rock and were talking in hush tones. I strained my ears to listen in on what they're saying, but they were two high for me to hear. That's when I felt someone poke my flank (I winced) and I turned around to see it was Sunpaw. I blinked a couple of times then smiled.

"Hi Sunpaw. Are you happy to have met up with Graypaw?" Sunpaw grinned and nodded. "Of course I am! But I want to show you to some of the other apprentices!" She shouted. I nodded and Sunpaw lead me towards a group of apprentices and to my surprise Nightpaw, Whitepaw, Graypaw and Darkpaw were already talking with them. **(A/N: Now in the warriors wiki it didn't say anything about the color pelt the apprentices are, so I'm just going to introduce them.) **Sunpaw flicked her tail to the apprentices I didn't know.

"That's Brownpaw and Oakpaw. They're from ShadowClan like Graypaw and Darkpaw. Then there's Webpaw, Tawnypaw and Whitepaw, who are from WindClan and last we have Heavypaw and Shadepaw who are from RiverClan!" I nodded to the apprentices and I saw something flicker in their eyes. I felt another poke and I winced and looked over at Graypaw who had worried in his eyes.

"What happened to ThunderClan, Sandpaw?" I looked at Whitepaw, Nightpaw and Sunpaw. Whitepaw and Nightpaw were playing with their paws and were looking around except at me. _Those mouse-brains! _I thought. I looked at Graypaw, Darkpaw and the other apprentices and sighed.

"ThunderClan was attacked by rouges." The apprentices gasped.

"Who were the rouges?" Brownpaw asked suddenly wanting more information. The other apprentices nodded. I shrugged.

"I have no clue." But that was a lie. I couldn't tell anyone one what I told Bluestar and the rest of ThunderClan. _They'll think it's mouse-brained and plus... Graypaw can't know about Medusa lurking around the- _My eyes widen after I thought about that last sentence. I looked at Nightpaw and flicked my ears. Nightpaw nodded. "I'll tell you what happened in ThunderClan and the rouges." He said. All the apprentices looked at him and nodded. Graypaw looked at me then looked at Nightpaw suddenly interested as he told them about all the apprentices going after one of the toughest cat. I turned and padded away knowing that the apprentices might ask me questions and tell me a lot of compliments. When I looked up at the Great Rock I saw that the leaders were still murmuring. I looked up at the sky. _Still night time. _I looked back at the leaders.

"Bluestar?" The leaders stopped murmuring and looked at me. Bluestar flicked her tail and I padded over towards the leaders and sat down. Bluestar looked at the three leaders and nodded towards me. "This is Sandpaw. Sandpaw meet Crookedstar, Nightstar and Tallstar." She said. I dipped my head to the leaders and they nodded. Tallstar looked at Bluestar. "This cat has a funny scent." He said. Bluestar nodded.

"She does. And so does her friends, in which three are here and the other three are back at camp." Tallstar nodded.

"But what is it? It's hard to tell what it is because of the ThunderClan scent."

"Her friends and herself were kittypets, but abounded their life as kittypets and stayed in the woods. What they forgot was that they didn't know how to hunt, so we took them in and trained them." Tallstar and Crookedstar nodded. Nightstar snorted. "You should have left them in the woods. You do realize that it was their own fault for abounding their old life to start a new one." He hissed. I shook my head then looked back at Bluestar.

"Bluestar I need to tell you something." Bluestar nodded.

"If it's about the rouges don't worry I've told them what happened." My eyes widen and I looked over at the leaders. Tallstar nodded along with Crookedstar. Nightstar sat down and dipped his head.

"In all my life I've never seen a inexperience apprentice attack Tigerclaw let alone command the other apprentices." I licked my chest and looked at Bluestar.

"May I ask?" Bluestar smiled and nodded. "I think Medusa may be watching us right now." The leader's eyes widen. Nightstar growled so only we could him.

"What! How do you know that? Bluestar told us everything about the rouges that attacked ThunderClan and you come here and telling us that we're being watch! If we were being watched then the warriors would have picked up this rouges scent." I ignored the ShadowClan leader.

"I just realized that maybe she's watching us through some cats eyes." Crookedstar snorted. "Bluestar you should teach that apprentice how to act more respectfully." He hissed. Bluestar ignored him.

"What makes you think that, Sandpaw?" I looked over at the cats and saw that they stopped talking and were looking up at us. I scanned the cats and looked at their eyes. I closed my eyes and breathed. _I have to figure out how I can see the souls of these cats... Come on, come on! _I opened my eyes and instead of seeing their souls I felt their feelings. Confusion, disbelief, anger, sorrow, excitement, and pain. I then stopped at one cat. His emotions were guilt and then... _What was it? Oh yeah hunger! Wait hunger for... Oh no! _I looked at the tom and my eyes widen. _Longtail!_

* * *

><p><strong>(Kid's POV)<strong>

I looked at Sandpaw's expression as it turned to one of pain and sorrow. I cocked my head to one side then looked over at where she was staring at. My eyes widen as she was staring at Longtail. _Why is she looking at Longtail? _I thought. I looked over at the other apprentices and saw them stare at Sandpaw in envy and disbelief. "What's so special about her?" Oakpaw asked his clanmate. Brownpaw shrugged his **(A/N: I'm sorry if I got the gender wrong for Brownpaw. I just don't know it and it never said what the gender was in the book!) **shoulders and glared at Sandpaw. "She better have some sort of excuse for being up there! I can't believe the leaders would let an apprentice up there! That breaks Starclan's rules!" Brownpaw hissed. Whitepaw glared at them. "Shut up or I'll stuff you're tails in your mouth!" Whitepaw snarled. Brownpaw snarled back.

"Oh! What are you going to do about i-" I flicked my tail at Brownpaw's face. "Be quiet!" I hissed. I then looked at Whitepaw. "She must have seen something or she might have a bad feeling about Longtail." Sunpaw padded towards us. "Is it because of Medusa?" She asked. Graypaw cowered on to the ground. "M-M-Medusa is alive?" He whispered. Whitepaw stared at Graypaw and sighed.

"Yeah she is. She was the one who lead the rouges to attack ThunderClan." Oakpaw growled.

"Are you saying that Longtail was the one to help he-" I flicked his muzzle with my tail.

"No mouse-brain! And this doesn't concern you!" I looked at Whitepaw, Sunpaw, Graypaw and Darkpaw. I flicked my ear. "Come on; let's talk about this with Sandpaw and Bluestar." They nodded. Brownpaw snarled.

"I thought you said this doesn't concern us?" I looked at the tom.

"It doesn't concern _you _guys, only us." And with that I lead our little group over to the Great Rock. I padded over and was about to touch the rock when Bluestar yowled, "It's time to being the Gathering!" I sighed. _Looks like this could wait until we get back to ca- No! We have to talk about this while Graypaw and Darkpaw are present! _I thought as I sat down with the other cats. I noticed that Whitepaw was sitting next to Sunpaw, Graypaw and Darkpaw with the other apprentices. I flicked my ears. _Should I sit with them or- _

"There you are, Nightpaw!" I swung my head around to come face-to-face with Sandpaw, who was still a little down. I nodded to her.

"I saw you staring at Longtail," I whispered. "Did you get you're abilities to see souls again?" Sandpaw shook her head.

"No, but it was similar to it." She replied. I stared at her.

"What do you mean 'similar'?"

"I mean that I was able to read the other cat's feeling instead of looking in their souls." I gawked at her. I opened my mouth to speak only to see Whitestorm looking at us. "Keep in down you two," He said. "I know this is you're first ever Gathering, but please don't speak. We need to know what's going on in the other clans." Me and Sandpaw nodded. I looked up to see Nightstar looking at the crowd of cats. "Shadowclan is doing fine," He started. "We also have two new apprentices! Graypaw and Darkpaw!" I looked over and saw Graypaw cowering in the floor mumbling something and I saw Darkpaw raise his chin high. I blinked and shook out my pelt. I looked back at Nightstar. "That is all I have to say." And he stepped back waiting for one of the leaders to step up. Tallstar was the next leader to step up and he looked at the crowd of cats. "WindClan is doing good this Newleaf_(1) _and the prey are running around the moorlands as always." The black-and-white leader said. "However, we are experiencing troubles from some rouge and a few stray kittypets around our territory." Wetfoot, a Shadowclan warrior, stood up and yowled, "Having troubles with a few weak rouges and kittypets! Ha! That's a laugh!" Tallstar looked at the warrior.

"This is really a surprise to WindClan, since there hasn't nor have there been any kittypets in our territory." Crookedstar looked at Tallstar. "Is that all you have to report, Tallstar?" He asked. Tallstar nodded and as the leader stepped back Crookedstar stepped forward.

"RiverClan is doing fine as well! The fish are swimming in the rivers and there has been no sign of any Twolegs in our territory!" Crookedstar then stepped back and Bluestar stepped forward. I gulped. _Is she going to announce us and the rouge battle? _Bluestar looked at the crowd of cats.

"Thunderclan is doing well and we also have new warriors! Swiftfur, Cloudtail, Thornclaw and Brightheart!" All the cats cheered the new warriors with high yowls. When it quieted down Bluestar spoke again, "We were also attacked by rouges and Tigerclaw was among them." There were gasped of shock going throughout the crowed cats.

"Tigerclaw betrayed his own clan!"

"Why would he do that?"

"What does he gain from this?"

Bluestar ignored the side comments and continued talking, "We also have new apprentices, but three of them could not come because of injuries. But the other four are here! Sandpaw, Nightpaw, Whitepaw and Sunpaw!" Sunpaw jumped up and down, Whitepaw just sat there looking at the crowd of cats, smiling, Sandpaw raised her chin high and I copied her. I heard all the cats yowl our name and when the noise died down Bluestar nodded. "The other three are Ravenpaw, Bluepaw and Lightpaw. I also appointed Fireheart as Thunderclan's new deputy." Fireheart raised his chin as all the cats cheered for him. Bluestar nodded again and looked back at the cats. "That is all I have to say." I saw Nightstar, Crookedstar and Tallstar stare at her with confusion tinted in their eyes. _I think they're wondering why Bluestar hadn't said anything about Medusa being in the group. _I thought. I looked around and saw Sandpaw still staring at Longtail, while the pale tabby warrior was talking with some other warriors from different clans. I nudged Sandpaw's side and I saw her ears go down.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I thought the scratches weren't going to hurt." Sandpaw looked at me and smiled.

"It's not your fault. Graypaw and Sunpaw did that to me." She replied. I sighed in relief. I then remembered something.

"You still didn't tell me why you were staring at Longtail?" Sandpaw looked back at Longtail and saw him nodding his head as he saw Heavypaw do a new move he learned. She then looked back at me and leaned in and whispered something only me and her could hear, "I felt some sort of emotions coming from Longtail." She leaned back and I stared at her.

"What kind of emotions?"

"Guilt and hunger." I cocked my head to one side.

"He must be hungry then." Sandpaw shook her head.

"No! Not that kind of hunger! I mean the bloodthirsty kind of hunger." I stared at her, wide eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Sandpaw?"

"I'm saying that Medusa could be using one of her magic tricks on Longtail. Don't you think it was kind of strange on how she retreated when she got injured only once?" I stared at Sandpaw for a few heartbeats then nodded. "She must have some sort of plan going on and we have to find out what it is!" I nodded in agreement. I looked over my shoulder in time to see Whitepaw, Sunpaw, Graypaw and Darkpaw walking up to us.

"Hey you two, Sunpaw and I made a meeting with Graypaw and Darkpaw." Whitepaw said. Me and Sandpaw stared at Whitepaw.

"Why would you do that?" We asked. Whitepaw looked at us, shocked.

"'Cause we need their help when it might come to facing Medusa again, and plus Bluepaw, Ravenpaw and Lightpaw are supposed to be with us two." I hear Sandpaw sigh and I shook my head. I looked back at Whitepaw.

"Where do we meet and when do we leave?" I mewed.

"We meet back here and we leave when everybody's asleep." Whitepaw replied. Me and Sandpaw nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," Sandpaw pointed out. "But we also have to catch prey while we're out." Sunpaw stared at Sandpaw with confusion.

"Why's that?" She asked. Sandpaw looked at the light brown she-cat.

"Because whoever's watching the camp from the outside would want to know where we were." I looked at Sandpaw.

"We have to tell whoever's guarding the camp that we're going hunting, right?" Sandpaw nodded. I sighed. "Okay."

"ThunderClan it's time to get head back! We have to get these wounds healed or they'll get infected!" Bluestar yowled. I looked over and saw all the warriors padding over to the ThunderClan leader. I looked back at Graypaw and Darkpaw.

"See you two tonight." Graypaw nodded and Darkpaw huffed.

"I don't understand why I have to tag along." He hissed so only we could here. I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk over to Bluestar. I heard Sunpaw, Whitepaw and Sandpaw say their farewells and caught up to me. When we made back to the ThunderClan group, Bluestar nodded.

"Good everyone's here. Let's go!" She turned around and started padding away. I didn't realize I was being watched, but when I did, I turned my head around to see Whitepaw staring at me. She smiled slyly and looked away. I could tell she was warm under her pelt, because back at Death City every girl did that except for, Kim, Jackie, Maka, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz. When I turned my attention back at my group I followed them up the slope and we continued to pad towards our camp, when WindClan raced ahead of us and stopped us in our tracks. Tallstar stared at Bluestar.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of the clans your apprentice told you," He hissed. "I know you're trying to protect every clan, but these rouges could be a threat in the future." Sandpaw raced up ahead to stop beside Bluestar.

"This doesn't concern you," She hissed back. "This only concerns ThunderClan!" I then saw Whitepaw and Webpaw step up beside their clan leader.

"That's what Nightpaw said, but he took Graypaw and Darkpaw with him when we were discussing the battle with the rouges and ThunderClan." Webpaw snarled. I stepped beside Sandpaw.

"That's because they were our friends when we were kittypets. We have some connection with those rouges, so they're most likely to come after ThunderClan or ShadowClan…." I trailed off as I thought about it. _Medusa would go after Graypaw and Darkpaw now that they're here! _I thought. I looked over at Sandpaw and saw her staring at the WindClan cats. Tallstar snorted.

"How would you know some of the rouges?" Bluestar stepped forward nose-to-nose with the WindClan leader.

"Sandpaw is right. This only concerns ThunderClan and no one else. But if Nightpaw's right and those rouges head over to ShadowClan then it's up to ShadowClan and ThunderClan to settle with these rouges." She replied, calmness and wisdom mixed in her voice. Tallstar stopped glaring at Bluestar and dipped his head.

"My apologize, Bluestar," He looked back at the ThunderClan leader. "If you or ShadowClan need our help against these rouges, then WindClan will fight beside you." Bluestar nodded. Tallstar turned around and faced his clanmates. "It's time to head back to camp!" And with that they ran off faster then ThunderClan. I blinked amazed at how fast WindClan can fun. I looked over and saw Bluestar flicked her tail.

"Let's head back."

I yawned as we made it to ThunderClan territory, near ThunderClan camp. When I opened my eyes I saw Runningwind on guard. Bluestar stopped the patrol. She looked over her shoulder. "Swiftfur, Brightheart, Thornclaw, and Cloudtail after you get you're wounds treated I want you four to take Runningwind's place and stay on guard. And remember to not talk." She said. The four newly warriors nodded, but didn't say anything. Bluestar nodded and turned her head and continued padding into the camp. When we entered the patrol went over to the medicine cats, who were waiting for them. I looked over and saw Ashpaw dash over to Sandpaw and smiled. "So what was the Gathering like?" He asked. Sandpaw looked at Ashpaw and smiled.

"It was great!" She exclaimed. Ashpaw purred.

"I knew you would like it." Ashpaw licked Sandpaw's ear and Sandpaw laughed. I felt my stomach tie up into a knot. _Am I feeling jealous? _I thought. I turned my head away and saw that Cinderpelt was finished looking at Whitepaw and was heading my direction. I sat down and saw her stop in front of me and laid down her herbs. She looked at me. "Are you feeling okay, Nightpaw? You look like you're thinking of something." She said as she moved the herbs around. I couldn't tell what the herbs were, since I wasn't with Sandpaw this morning listening on which herbs were which. I looked back at the medicine cat and saw she was chewing one some leaves.

"I'm doing fine and yes, I was thinking of something." Cinderpelt nodded then put the pulp on her paws and lifted it up to me.

"I'm going to put this on you're scratches, alright?" I nodded. She placed the poultice on my shoulder and I winced. "Sorry. I forgot to mention it might sting." I nodded. I looked over at Sandpaw and saw she was getting herself patched up by Yellowfang. The old she-cat was whispering something in her ear and Sandpaw kept staring at her paws. I saw her nod from time to time then I saw her looking at the medicine cat and, she must have said something, because Yellowfang was nodding, almost like she was agreeing with something that Sandpaw said.

"Alright all done!" I looked at my body and saw that there was poultice almost everywhere. "I want you to come by the medicine den every now and then if the poultice disappears or is dried up!" She said. I nodded. Cinderpelt picked up her herbs and headed over to Sunpaw, who was talking about the Gathering with, Bramblekit and Tawnykit listening to her. I looked over at Sandpaw who was sitting alone looking at the night sky. I looked around for any signs of Ashpaw and sighed. _Must have gone to sleep. _I thought as I padded towards Sandpaw and sat down next to her. I looked at the she-cat.

"Are you alright, Sandpaw?" I asked. Sandpaw looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you," She replied. "It's just that I get the feeling that Medusa planned this whole thing out." I sighed.

"I can't help but think the same thing, Sandpaw." I looked at the darken sky and saw a star shinning brightly then the other stars. I cocked my head a little bit to the side. "Hey Sandpaw, do you see that star?" Sandpaw followed my gaze and just out of the corner out of my eye I saw her nodding. I looked back at her.

"Do you think it's one of our warrior ancestors?" Sandpaw looked at me and shrugged.

"I think it is. But it's hard to tell." She then looked back at the other cats. I did the same and saw that they were already inside their dens leaving me, Sandpaw, Whitepaw, Ravenpaw, Lightpaw, Sunpaw and Bluepaw. I saw Whitepaw look at us and nodded. I looked back at Sandpaw and saw she was already walking towards the camp entrance. I followed her with the others close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul's POV)<strong>

I followed Sandpaw and Nightpaw with the other four behind us. When we left the camp entrance we saw Swiftfur, Thornclaw, Brightheart and Cloudtail looking at us. "We decided to hunt while the clans are asleep. You know to strengthen our warriors." Sandpaw said. The four warriors nodded, not breaking the silence. Sandpaw lead us forward through the path we just took through Fourtrees. I just realized how tired I was when we made it to Fourtrees. I saw Graypaw and Darkpaw pacing around and when they saw us they stopped. "You guys made it," Graypaw exclaimed. "I thought you would be tired because of the rouge fight." I saw Sandpaw shook her head.

"Nope, we're fine!" She said. Graypaw nodded. Darkpaw snorted. "Are we going to figure out how to transform as weapons or are we just going to talk all day?" He asked. Sandpaw nodded. She looked at us.

"Alright let's see if we could try it." I nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated on transforming into a scythe. _Come on, come on, come on, come on! I need to do this for my friends! _I thought. I opened my eyes and I glowed blue then I transformed into a scythe, which Sandpaw held me with her teeth. I showed myself at the end of the blade and smirked. "Looks like that was easier then I thought." I said. I transformed back into my cat form and looked at everyone else.

"So what did I look like?"

"You still looked the same as before, but the size changed. So you basically looked like a metal stick with a black-and-red dog tooth at the end." Nightpaw explained while smiling. I snorted.

"Why don't Sunpaw and Lightpaw transform into their weapon form?" Nightpaw looked at the twins.

"Can you guys try?" The two twins did the same thing I did and in no time they glowed pink and transformed into their gun forms, which were like water guns, but slivery. Nightpaw grabbed one in his mouth then his tail. He pointed both and me. I stared at him, shocked.

"What are you doing, mouse-brain? I'm you comrade!" I heard Nightpaw chuckling.

"I was seeing if you were scared." He said, muffled by the gun in his mouth. I heard Sandpaw and the others start laughing. I looked at my miester.

"You're laughing, too?" Sandpaw shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but that was really funny," She said. "And I was thinking Nightpaw was going to shoot you." I sighed then looked back at Nightpaw and saw Sunpaw and Lightpaw transformed back into their cat form and stare at their miester. "What did we look like?" They asked. Nightpaw shrugged.

"You both looked the same, but you changed sizes and kind of looked like water pistols instead of the regular pistol you usually transform into." Sunpaw bounced up and down. Lightpaw smiled. She then looked at Bluepaw and Graypaw. "Ravenpaw you're up!" Lightpaw shouted. Ravenpaw nodded and glowed yellow. I gawked at her. _How in the name of StarClan was she able to do that without closing her eyes? _I thought. When Ravenpaw transformed she transformed into her ninja mode and Bluepaw grabbed her with his mouth. Bluepaw smirked. "With Ravenpaw in her ninja mode I won't be stopped by anyone!" He shouted, muffled by the ninja sword. Ravenpaw then transformed back into her cat formed and landed beside her miester. "Did I look the same?" She asked. Sandpaw nodded.

"You did, Ravenpaw. You looked kind of like a…. Dog's tooth or a fox's tooth." Ravenpaw nodded. I looked over at Darkpaw and Graypaw.

"It's you're guys turn." I said. Darkpaw huffed.

"We know that mouse-brain!" Darkpaw hissed. He glowed black then transformed into a sword. Graypaw grabbed the sword in his teeth. I stared at the sword.

"It looks the same, but it kind of looks like Ravenpaw's weapon form." Darkpaw transformed back and shook out his pelt.

"Can we go now? I'm tired of this stuff." I looked at the sky then looked back at Darkpaw.

"We've only been here for three minutes." Darkpaw glared at me.

"Three minutes, too long," He hissed. "Besides don't we have to go back to our clans before the guards become suspicious?" Sandpaw and Nightpaw nodded.

"You're right, Darkpaw," Sandpaw said as she looked at us. "We should head back to our territory and catch some prey." I nodded. I looked over and saw Graypaw and Darkpaw leaving.

"See you two later!" I shouted then looked at Sandpaw, who was already leading the others back to ThunderClan territory. "Hey! Wait up!" I started bounding after them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ashpaw's POV)<strong>

I yawned as I woke up and started stretching. I looked around the den. Fernpaw was sleeping next to me, Nightpaw, Bluepaw and Whitepaw were sleeping in the other nests and Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, Sunpaw and Lightpaw were sleeping in the others. I cocked my head to the side. _When did they get to sleep? _I thought. _Maybe they were talking about something and lost track of time. _I padded out the den and saw Cloudtail stretching along with Thornclaw. "Finally! I thought I wasn't going to speak for the next moon!" Cloudtail exclaimed. Thornclaw nodded. Swiftfur looked over at me and smiled. "How are you doing, Ashpaw?" He asked. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking, Swiftfur!" I shouted back. I looked over at the fresh-kill pile and saw that it was overloaded with prey. I looked back at the warriors.

"Did you guys go out hunting after the vigil?" Brightheart looked at me and shook her head. "No. That wasn't us." She replied.

"Then who was it?"

"It was Sandpaw, Nightpaw, Whitepaw, Lightpaw, Sunpaw, Bluepaw and Ravenpaw." I stared at her. _So that means they went late night hunting. Maybe they did that because they felt bad for not telling us about themselves. _I thought. I felt someone bump into me and turned my head over my shoulder to see Sunpaw.

"Oh! Sorry Sunpaw!" Sunpaw shook her head and look at me. Her light blue eyes were filled with tireless energy and she bounced up and smiled. "It's alright, Ashpaw! But you better move out of the way before Bluepaw wakes up!" She shouted then bounced towards the fresh-kill pile. I stared after her feeling my stomach fill with butterflies. _Am I crushing on two she-cats? _I then moved away from the apprentices den a padded after her. I picked out a sparrow from the pile and sat down next to Sunpaw.

"How's Sandpaw?" Sunpaw looked up from her mice. She gulped the piece of the prey.

"She's not doing to well." She said. I then realize that her smile faded as she looked at her paws.

"Why's that?" Sunpaw shook her head.

"I'm not sure. She just seems a little down. She was feeling that way last night after we caught a lot of prey." Ashpaw looked over at the apprentices den and saw Bluepaw and Whitepaw stretching outside. Ravenpaw and Lightpaw were talking with Fernpaw and Nightpaw and Sandpaw were talking about something. I strained my ears to her what they're saying, but I couldn't make it out. I saw the Sandpaw was flexing her claws and she turned around and stormed outside the camp. I looked at Sunpaw and saw she had a worried expression on her face.

"Do they always get into fights like that?" Sunpaw shook her head.

"No. Nightpaw and Sandpaw NEVER get into fights. Whitepaw and Sandpaw are the only ones who do." I nodded and looked over at Nightpaw and saw he was sitting down sighing. _It looks like I have to pick which she-cat is going to be my mate and so far…. I am thinking both._

**(Fireheart's POV)**

I looked over at my apprentice and saw him and Sandpaw whispering to each other. Next I saw Sandpaw turn around and storm out of the camp. I looked at Sandstorm. "Can you follow your apprentice and show her how to battle, Sandstorm?" I asked. Sandstorm looked at me and nodded. "I will, but what do you think those two were arguing about?" She asked. I shrugged.

"It's not our problem, Sandstorm. But if you want to get involve ask Sandpaw." Sandstorm nodded and padded away and out the camp. I looked over at the warriors who were gathering around me. "Alright the hunting patrol will be lead by Thornclaw. Thornclaw pick two warriors and make sure you have one apprentice in the patrol." Thornclaw nodded and started listing the cats that are going with him. "Next is the border patrol. I will take Swiftfur, Darkstripe and Nightpaw!" I saw Nightpaw raise his head at me and narrowed his eyes. I looked at Whitestorm. "Whitestorm you, Runningwind, Bluepaw and Whitepaw will guard the camp." Whitestorm nodded. I looked back at the other cats and saw that the hunting patrol left already. "Let's get a move on!" I padded over to the camp entrance and waited for Nightpaw, Swiftfur and Darkstripe. When they came Nightpaw looked at me. "You saw me and Sandpaw arguing with each other, right?" He asked. I nodded and looked at Darkstripe and Swiftfur. Darkstripe snorted. "Almost half the camp saw the two of you arguing over nothing!" He exclaimed. I looked back at Nightpaw and saw he was looking around.

"Are you looking for someone, Nightpaw?" Swiftfur asked. Nightpaw nodded and ran up ahead.

"I'm looking for Sandpaw, so I could apologize for what happened."

"What did happen? Why were the two of you arguing in the first place?" I asked. Nightpaw looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"I was just worried for her. She seems kind of…. Inspirited this morning and I'm trying to figure out why." I stopped and stared at Nightpaw. Nightpaw's expression showed that he was worried and guilty. That's when we heard a yowl coming over from Sunningrocks. I bounded towards Sunningrocks with Nightpaw, Swiftfur and Darkstripe following me. When we made there we saw Sandpaw under the paws of Heavypaw and he wasn't alone. There was a patrol made up of Blackclaw, Stonefur and Graystripe!

"Get off of me, you big fur-ball!" I heard Sandpaw hiss. "What are you doing on RiverClan territory in the first place, Sand_kit_?" Blackclaw asked. I walked up to the RiverClan patrol. "What's going on here?" I asked. Stonefur looked up at me. "You should teach this apprentice where the territories end." He said. I looked at Sandpaw. She kicked Heavypaw off of her with her hind legs and got up on her paws. She shook her pelt and turned around and walked into the holly bushes. I looked at Nightpaw and saw he was trying to move one paw on the ground and he kept looking at me then at the holly bushes. I sighed.

"Go get her, Nightpaw." Nightpaw charged into the holly bush and I looked over at Stonefur. "I'm sorry about her. She was never like this when I meet her." I heard Darkstripe snort.

"She must be still mad that I brought a dead adder back to camp." He said. My ears flicked, but I didn't say anything. Graystripe looked at me confused. "What happened?" He asked.

"I want to know this, too, Fireheart. If she was so upset with a dead adder and didn't want to pay attention to borders then you have to tell us why." I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her. Yesterday she was a leader now she's a helpless kit. I guess this had something to do with the rouges." Stonefur cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Sandpaw knew about four of the rouges and said that the leader was very dangerous. The leader was snake-like and when Darkstripe bought in the dead adder, she seem mad and worried at the same time." Graystripe looked around.

"Did you guys hear that?" We looked at the gray warrior. Blackclaw snorted.

"No we didn't hear anything you, mouse-brain." That's when Sandpaw and Nightpaw exploded from the holly bushes and rushed towards the river. We looked at the apprentices and saw them leap over the river and land on the other side, perfectly, and turned right and started running. I looked at Stonefur.

"Something must be wrong." I followed the apprentices along with the RiverClan patrol and my patrol. When the apprentices stopped we did the same and my eyes widen. Two whisker-lengths away from the Thunderpath stood Bluepaw, widen eyes and shaking, along with his mentor Runningwind lying lifeless on the ground. I looked up and saw the golden she-cat along with Tigerclaw on the other side of the Thunderpath smiling. I heard Sandpaw growled, "You fox-hearts!" And she charged towards them running across the Thunderpath.

"Sandpaw get back here there's a monster coming!" I shouted. Sandpaw glanced over at the monster and stopped and crouched. The monster moved on, not knowing that Sandpaw was below it and disappeared. Sandpaw then started racing towards the two and leaped at Tigerclaw and bit down on his shoulder. I looked over at Bluepaw and saw him growling and racing towards Tigerclaw as well. I saw the golden she-cat hiss at us. "I'm sorry. We didn't get a good introduction last time we met, Fireheart. My name is Snaketail and I'm going to kill you know." She said. She was about to charge over at us when Sandpaw leaped on her back and grabbed her scruff.

"I'm not going to let you go that easy, Snaketail!" She growled through a mouthful of fur. Snaketail kept shaking, trying to get the sand pelted she-cat off of her. I looked at Nightpaw and saw he was looking right and left of the Thunderpath.

"Are you tying to get yourself killed?" I hissed at the black tom. Nightpaw shook his head.

"I'm not letting them fight those two alone!" He said. Heavypaw looked about reading to follow.

"Well I'm ready for a fight." Heavypaw shouted. He was about to pelt over to the other side when Nightpaw stopped him.

"No! At this point Snaketail and Tigerclaw are now ThunderClan enemies!" Nightpaw hissed then he charged towards Tigerclaw and racked at his muzzle. I looked at Stonefur.

"Should we stop them?" He asked. I looked over at the apprentices and saw Nightpaw and Bluepaw working together and beating Tigerclaw and Sandpaw and Snaketail were still fighting clawing and racking each other. I shook my head.

"They're in ShadowClan territory, but I know those two rouges will move out sooner or later." Tigerclaw and Snaketail started running across the Thunderpath and ran passed us into the bushes. I looked over and saw Bluepaw, Nightpaw and Sandpaw following them. When the three apprentices made it passed the Thunderpath Swiftfur and I blocked their path. Bluepaw looked at us. "Why are you blocking us? I have to avenge Runningwind's death!" Bluepaw shouted. I shook my head.

"No. You don't, Bluepaw. Those two learned their lesson. A warrior never kills in battle." I looked at Runningwind's body and looked back at Swiftfur. "Let's get him back to clan and prepare him for StarClan." I murmured. Swiftfur nodded and we picked up Runningwind's body and started padding back to camp with Bluepaw behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kid's POV)<strong>

I watched as Bluepaw followed Fireheart and Swiftfur carry Runningwind disappear into the forest. I looked back at the RiverClan patrol and dipped my head. I then turned around and padded after Bluepaw when I heard Stonefur yowl, "Hold on!" I looked back and saw them catching up to us. I looked over Stonefur's shoulder to see Sandpaw's head down and her tail drooping. I looked back at Stonefur. "Can you please move aside for my friend?" I asked. Stonefur nodded and moved a little, so Sandpaw was standing next to me. I looked back at Stonefur.

"Is there anything you need?" Stonefur looked at Blackclaw and Graystripe then back at me.

"Who was that golden she-cat?" I looked back at Sandpaw.

"You can go on a head Sandpaw. I think you should rest." Sandpaw looked at me and shook her head. "No, its okay I'm fine." She replied and looked back at the ground. I sighed and looked back at Stonefur and the rest of the RiverClan patrol. I opened my mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a high screech. We all looked over and saw the rouge cats from yesterday charging at us. My eyes widen. _StarClan help us!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh…. Cliffhanger! =D I wonder what will happen now. (Sandpaw: Don't you already know that?) Yes, but I want to see if anybody else does, too. (Nightpaw: Who's going to be Bluepaw's mentor now that Runningwind is dead?) That you'll have to find out in Bluepaw's POV next chapter! (Sandpaw&amp;Nightpaw: We can't wait!) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! <strong>


End file.
